Paren el mundo, yo me bajo aquí
by Aki Kissu
Summary: Entre enredos sentimentales. Su extraña amistad los lleva a situaciones problemáticas. Una novia psicótica y un ídolo escolar, se interponen entre su compleja relación./¡ Aléjate de mi esperpento!/Me deseas Karin... Suigetsu x Karin.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Entre enredos sentimentales. Su extraña amistad los lleva a situaciones problemáticas. Una novia psicótica y un ídolo escolar, se interponen entre su compleja relación. Porque el mundo está loco, demasiado loco.

**Advertencias**: Por el momento no hay...

Palabras entres comillas son pensamientos de los personajes

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto

**Lean las notas la loca autora**

* * *

**Paren el mundo, yo me bajo aquí**

Currículo

**Nombre:** Karin Matsuyama

**Edad:** 17 años

**Profesión:** Estudiante. -Tercer año de preparatoria. -Miembro del club de química.

**Familia:**

Hija única.-Ambos padres son Doctores (léase poco tiempo para su hija)

**Físico:** Estatura 1.65 centímetros. -Cabello rojizo, cinco dedos más debajo de los hombros.- -Ojos entre rojizo y cobrizo.-Complexión normal. -Sufre de miopía (por eso, el uso de lentes feos con marco color negro.)

**Personalidad: **Arisca.-Sarcástica –Vanidosa-Temerosa –Inteligente-Curiosa -Rara

**Estatus Social**: No tiene amigos… Algo así.

**Cualidad:** ….Por el momento, cero.

**Hobby: **Tocar el violonchelo. -Leer en exceso -Admirar a escondidas al ídolo de su escuela… Acosadora

**Conclusión:**.. Rara

* * *

**-Bienvenidos a mí vida-**

-Estas contratada Matsuyama.

-Gracias. Daré lo mejor de mi parte y por favor, llámeme Karin.- se levantó de la silla, inclinándose levemente hacia enfrente.

-Entonces tutéame, toma aquí está tu uniforme.- le estiro un paquete negro, su ahora, nueva jefa.- Comienzas mañana, a partir de las cuatro de la tarde.

-Gracias, con permiso.

Una joven pelirroja, se levantó del asiento, encaminándose hacia la salida de la pequeña oficina de la gerente. El pequeño, pero reconfortante café, en el que se encontraba, era ahora su nuevo lugar de trabajo después de la escuela. No era que su familia necesitara dinero con urgencia, en cuanto a lo económico, su familia esta perfecta, pero a veces quería tener su propio dinero para sus caprichos y no estar todo el tiempo extendiendo la palma de su mano para que le pusieran dinero. Además el café quedaba en un lugar céntrico, cerca de su casa y de la escuela, en cuanto a la paga, era aceptable.

El establecimiento en el que iba a trabajar, era de un tamaño considerable para que por lo menos unas cincuenta personas cupieran; constaba de dos pisos, con las paredes externas de color rojo ladrillo adornado por los marcos ocre de las ventanas, la puerta era de cristal, con el nombre del local pintado en él, de un color azuloso. Las mesas y sillas de herrería blanca con cojines rojos contractaban con el piso de madera. Alrededor de todas las paredes se encontraban escenas de diferentes ciudades, relojes con diseños rústicos, las lámparas adosadas al techo combinaban con el mobiliario.

En la primera planta se encontraba alrededor de cinco mesas con cuatro sillas en cada mesa, una barra donde estaba la caja registradora y los frigoríficos para la preparación de bebidas, dejando una puerta al fondo, donde se podía ver la cocina junto con dos puertas, una daba acceso al almacén mientras que la otra era la entrada para el camión de descarga. A la derecha de la barra, daba un pasillo con tres puertas, la de la izquierda daba hacia la oficina del jefe del local. Por las que las de la derecha, la puerta que quedaba de último eran el servicio para las mujeres y la derecha, para el de hombres.

Paralelo a la puerta, hacia el fondo, se encontraba adosada a la pared, la escalera que daba acceso al segundo piso y la pequeña terraza. En la segunda planta, se encontraban cinco mesas con cuatro sillas en cada mesa, y cinco mesas para dos personas cada una, la mitad del piso era terraza, dividiendo la parte cubierta por una pared de cristal, la parte que correspondía a la terraza era rodeada por una barda de cincuenta centímetros de altura, rebosante de plantas y flores.

Sin percatarse había llegado a su casa, se encontraba parada en el pequeño porche, observando con una mirada perdida la puerta blanca de su casa, hasta que un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, curiosa de lo que pudo haber ocasionada eso, giro su rostro hacia la izquierda, observando como gente desconocida bajaba cosas en cajas y muebles envueltos en plástico, a la casa vecina.

-Parece ser que tendré nuevos vecinos.- murmuro aburrida, introduciendo la llave en la perilla de la puerta principal.

* * *

-¡Hozuki!- grito el profesor, haciendo reír a los demás alumnos. –Cállense, y tu Hozuki deja de andar de payaso y presta atención a la clase.- ordeno, volviendo a su puesto.

-Sí…-contesto con pereza, rascándose su oreja en seña de aburrimiento.

EL profesor de turno, parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría y mandaría a la mierda a todos sus alumnos, pero no podía hacer eso, porque hay una reputación que mantener. Y esos niños, no tan niños, estaban adelantando el crecimiento de sus canas, volviendo más viejo con el tiempo.

-Ahora que Hozuki nos brinda de su presencia, seguiré con la clase, y cualquiera que interrumpa mi clase, tendrá puntos menos y créanme que no les conviene, a la mayoría les fue mal en el examen pasado.

Suigetsu Hozuki, ese era su nombre. Cualquiera de la facultad de Física y matemáticas, lo reconocería. No por nada era uno de los más destacados alumnos, quedando entre los primeros puestos, a pesar de tan solo ir en segundo año. No solo por su inteligencia era reconocido, sino que el iris de su pupila, era demasiado extravagante e hipnótico. De un color morado que en diferentes puntos del sol tomaba un violeta más claro, siempre brillaban con diversión o malicia. Las hebras blanquecinas parecían el cielo, diferentes lugares brillaban con tenues azulosos, siempre revuelto y a la altura de un poco más debajo de la oreja, se encontraba su cabello.

-Tayuya, preciosa. ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto divertido, abrazando a una joven pelirroja.

-Oh, déjate de ser así conmigo. No me andas jodiendo tan temprano, Suigetsu.- mascullo con si siempre tono de voz.

-Eres mala, hieres mis sentimientos.- se quejó melodramáticamente, bajo la mirada aburrida de un pelinegro.

-Tan temprano y peleando, que problemáticos son.- se quejó con fastidio, el tercer integrante del grupo.

-Cállate Shikamaru.- ordeno la mujer del grupo.

-Mujer problemática.- murmuro para sí mismo.

-Oh, una pelea de parejas ¿Dónde puedo conseguir palomitas?- se burló Suigetsu, haciendo gruñir a Tayuya y quejarse, otra vez a Shikamaru.

-Cállate, idiota. Vete a chingarle a otra persona, baboso.- hablo sin ningún rasgo de que fuera mujer.

-…Aburrida, pero es verdad mejor me voy, ya me divertí haciendo enfadar.- sonrió cínicamente, alterando a la pelirroja.

-Hijo de la chingada, ven para acá, pedazo de estúpido.- estiro sus brazos tratando de golpearlo, pero Shikamaru la tenía abrazada de la cintura, impidiéndole moverse.

-Ya, mejor vámonos. Y por favor Suigetsu, no seas tan enfadoso, que luego yo la tengo que aguantar, menudo problema en que me metí. Muévete.- suspiro fastidiado jalando con fuerza a su novia.

Suigetsu solo los observo irse con diversión, como la pareja rara y extraña de sus amigos, iban discutiendo por cualquier cosa, aun se preguntaba como ellos dos se habían juntado; ella era una mal hablada y escandalosa mujer que había conocido al entrar a la carrera y él era un joven que toda parecía serle problemático y aburrido, a simple vista parecía un flojo a la décima potencia, pero era un genio. ¿Cómo es que ellos se habían juntado?

El sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos. - ¿Bueno? Sí ya salí, está bien. Ya voy para allá, sí. Sí, nos vemos.

* * *

Todos los días era lo mismo, levantarse, arreglarse, ir a la escuela, quedarse en el club y de regreso a casa, pero todo eso cambio en una semana, ahora incluía ir a trabajar al café y de ahí, hacia su casa… ¡Un gran cambio! El sarcasmo se podía notar por toda la cara fastidiada de Karin, pero nadie se daba cuenta de ello, porque a final de cuentas ella no tenía amigos.

-Fíjate por donde vas, cuatro ojos- grito un alumno, empujándola hacia un lado.

Si lo mismo de todos los días, tener que pasar en soledad su estancia en la preparatoria, envidiaba a su prima mayor, siempre le contaba que en su época de preparatoria, fueron sus mejores años, eran momentos que nunca olvidaría y que debía pasarla realmente genial, pero ella era harina de otro costal.

No todo era malo, siempre anhelaba que todos los días llegara el final de clases, solo para verlo a él. A Toshiro Furukawa, el ídolo de la escuela. El perfecto alumno de su escuela. Y ella tenía una ventaja sobre varias alumnas, pues estaba en su club de química, en el cual era presidente. Y al ser tan perfecto, era demasiado estricto con las calificaciones de sus integrantes, por lo que no cualquiera podía entrar. Y ella, por primera vez amaba ser toda una nerd.

Podía pasar horas observando el cabello rebelde y brilloso, de un negro azabache, pero su mirada amable y calculadora al mismo tiempo, la atrapaba en ese mar de arena, de un ámbar que cambiaba con el sol. Eso era lo que más le gustaba.

Todas las noches soñaba tratando de descubrir que tan suaves podían ser sus labios, estirando sus piernas y enredando sus brazos en su cintura, mientras él se agachaba y enredaba sus dedos largos entre sus cabellos, acercándola a él y besándola profundamente.

-Matsuyama.- se escuchó un grito en el sueño sin fin, que vivía en esos momentos. -¡Matsuyama!- gritaron más de cerca.

-¿Qué?- pregunto asustada, observando que tenía a pocos centímetros a su príncipe azul, absorbiendo el suave aroma que emitía. -¡Kya!- grito asustada, cayendo de espaldas, al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto, tomándola del brazo con delicadeza.

-S-Sí.- susurro sonrojada.

-Bien, no te distraigas y pon más atención.- sonrió con ternura, revolviéndole el cabello.

-Sí.

Por más que quería, no podía concentrarse en el taller, y solo observaba como movía los labios sin emitir ninguna palabra. Como de un lado a otro se movía con decisión, explicándole a los integrantes de grados menores algunos problemas, tenía tres años en ese club, desde que entro a la preparatoria, era el último que quedaba, ese y teatro, así que decidió por el primero a pesar de que casi no le interesara, con aburrimiento iba los primeros días, pero cuando un día cualquiera coincidió con él, las clases se hicieron más interesantes.

Recordaba con detalle como el, con su voz profunda y adictiva, se acercaba a ella y le preguntaba si el asiento de a lado estaba libre, como ese día trabajaron juntos y algunos más, desde ese momento quedo fascinada por él.

-¿Otra vez en las nubes, verdad?- preguntaron con diversión, a sus espaldas.

-¿Cómo?- se dio cuenta de que las clases habían acabado y ella aún seguía ahí.

-Has estado distraída toda la clases ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto, acercándose con cautela.

-Sí.

-¿Entonces?- seguía acercándose más a ella, haciéndola sonrojar.

"Es ahora o nunca"

Con rapidez acerco sus labios a los de él, quedándose estática al sentir la suavidad de sus labios. Solo era un choque, pero ninguno se movía, con toda la pena, se separó de él.

-Yo…Yo…¡Me gustas mucho!- exclamo nerviosa, observándolo.

-Yo… Karin, perdón… Pero…Yo.

-¿Interrumpimos algo, Toshiro?- preguntaron, parado en el umbral de la puerta, el capitán de futbol.

-Idiota.- susurro una voz a su lado.- La pequeña pelirroja se le acababa de declarar, interrumpiste.- lo regaño, su novia, la vicepresidenta estudiantil.

Las lágrimas se aglomeraron al inicio de su parpado inferior, luchando por salir. Observaba con nervios al joven pelinegro que tenía frente a ella, como no podía emitir ninguna palabra, pero sobre todo avergonzado de que sus amigos lo encontraran en una escena así.

-Lo siento, no te puedo corresponder.- murmuro para ellos dos, con seriedad.

-…Perdón, me tengo que ir.- contesto con la mirada baja, tomando su mochila con rapidez y un bolso medio abierto, camino sin mirar a nadie, queriendo salir de ahí deprisa. No espero que se quitaran de la puerta los espectadores, asi que entre empujones quiso salir, pero su bolso se atoro entre todos ellos, tirando el contenido de ello. Con desesperación, tomo todo y lo metió a fuerzas al bolso, sin fijarse en nadie.

Cuando ya iba a dar la vuelta, una voz la hizo detenerse, girando con precaución hacia ellos, levanto la vista.

-Hey niña rechazada, se te cayo esto.- grito el futbolista, extendiendo entre sus brazos un gorro café con un pequeño bollito con chispas de colores, el accesorio de su uniforme.

Soltó un gemido lamentoso y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida, bajo la mirada y la risa de los demás, buen día para habérsele declarado y no eran cualquiera los que la observaron en su peor recuerdo de la preparatoria, no, el que él, fuera un ídolo, no quería decir que se juntara con cualquiera. Eran los chicos más populares de la escuela.

Ahora pasaría de ser una niña invisible a la niña invisible con la autoestima tan alta que pensó que e, Furukawa, le correspondería. La burla de la escuela.

**Conclusión:**.. Rara. La burla de escuela…

* * *

**Notas de la autora excéntrica-Geek y Friki... **

**Segundo capitulo: -Hola ardiente extraño-**

¡Hola!

Si, si vengo con nuevo fic :) y ahora si me pondre al corriente y actualizare mas rapido... Bueno hare el intento jojo

Ah soy tan feliz, termine mi antiguo fic "Guilty" y estoy tan agradecida por todos los review que me dejaron, ademas de que conoci a grandiosas personas :)

Parece ser, que mi inspiración llega en momentos raros, estoy enferma y me la paso todo el día acostada, y fue asi como en una mañana toda mocosa( iuccck) se me ocurrió esta historia. Cabe decir que asi conocí a un amigo, bueno mas o menos... Lo conocí en la prepa, me entere como se llamaba y asi por una amiga, pero poco despues descubrí que era menor que yo dos años y tocaba en una banda famosa local y así nos hicimos amigos, claro después que me quiso robar a mi gato...¿Eh?

Jajaja como verán esta historia es como tipo comedia, o un intento, pero sus personalidades no dejaran de ser ellos( porque digamos que en el fic Guilty, los hice como que medio oc) y hablando de diferentes, que rollo con la pareja de Tayuya y Shikamaru, dirán. Pero a mi me gustan ellos, sus personalidades llegan a chocar y eso me agrada, ademas Temari me gusta mas con Itachi.Y pienso escribir de las demás parejas y no solo centrarme en Suigetsu y Karin, la mayor parte, para así no hacerlo tan aburrido.

El currículo que hice, lei un fic de HitsuHina, bueno una traducción y el le manda un currículo pidiendole ser su novia, me encanto. Y quise basarme así, para describir a Karin, que no tiene nada que ver con el que le entrego a su jefa de su nuevo trabajo. ... En fin, estoy haciendo ya el segundo capitulo, así que si me regalas un review, lo podre publicar mas rapido. Si lo se me gustan los chantajes jajaja

Espero que les agrade esta idea loca que traigo en mente...

¿Me regalarías un review?

_**Besos de sabores **_

**Aki no kissu**


	2. Hola ardiente extraño

**Summary: **Entre enredos sentimentales. Su extraña amistad los lleva a situaciones problemáticas. Una novia psicótica y un ídolo escolar, se interponen entre su compleja relación. Porque el mundo está loco, demasiado loco.

**Advertencias**: Por el momento no hay...

Palabras entres comillas son pensamientos de los personajes

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto

**Lean las notas la loca autor**

* * *

**-Hola ardiente extraño-**

-Odio mi vida- lanzo un gemido lastimero.

Con esa frase se dirigió a su trabajo. Había pasado una semana desde que se le había declarado a Toshiro, en donde sus considerados compañeros (léase el sarcasmo) habían difundido el chisme, convirtiéndola en el hazmerreír de la escuela. De pronto había dejado de ser una alumna-fea-invisible a ser una alumna-fea-burla de la escuela, pero había conseguido popularidad… Una hermosa popularidad (vuélvase a leer el sarcasmo).

Camino deprisa hacia su nuevo trabajo llegaba tarde por haber estado divagando en ese recuerdo feo. Alzo su mano derecha a la altura de su pecho, observando la hora en su reloj.

-Mierda, ya es tarde.- Corrió rápido hacia el café chocando con una persona que iba más delante de ella golpeándose con su hombro.- Perdón.- Levanto la mirada observando a la persona con la que había chocado.

-Perdonada.- respondió divertido, ayudándola a levantarse bien.- ¿Tarde para con el novio? Aunque, si vas así vestida no creo que te vaya bien.- sonrió con sorna, mirándola de arriba y abajo.

-Idiota.- mascullo.

-Neh, me lo dice la niña con una gorra de bollito.- respondió- pero mira qué bonita esta.- estiro su mano, jugando con el bollito cocido a su gorra tirando de él, como un niño pequeño.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Deja de andarme jodiendo, quieres- enfadada, se alejó de él. Pasando por su lado y corriendo para poder llegar a trabajo, a tiempo.

-Pues a decir verdad te veías adorable y bonita así.- susurro divertido, caminando con paciencia.

* * *

-¿Desea ordenar o espera a alguien?- pregunto una mesera a Suigetsu.

-Esperare, gracias. ¿Los café, se puede quedar uno para ver como los preparan?- pregunto inocentemente, haciendo reír levemente a la mesera.

-Claro.

-Entonces iré por uno, mientras llega la persona que espero.

-Está bien, con permiso. Si necesita algo más, avíseme.

-Gracias.

Se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia la barra donde tenían todos los utensilios para preparar diferentes bebidas, además que detrás de ahí se encontraba la cocina.

-Hola.- saludo sonriente.

-Hola.- contesto la mesera en cargo. – ¿Qué desea ordenar?

-Ehm…, dame un cappuccino con cajeta de veinticuatro onzas.

La muchacha tomo nota del pedido y se dispuso a prepararlo mientras Suigetsu se sentaba en un taburete asignado para la barra, esperando y observando como preparaban su bebida.

-Ten-ten un moka de cajeta y un cappuccino de oreo, ambos de dieciséis onzas. – hablo otra mesera mientras le tendía una pequeña nota.

-Enseguida Karin.- respondió.

Suigetsu quien se encontraba embelesado con la preparación de su café, escucho en una leve distracción una voz que ya había escuchado recientemente. Giro su rostro para observar a la persona dueña de la voz, encontrándose con una pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- chillo frustrada, señalándolo con el dedo.

-Pues yo vine por un café, bollito.- sonrió divertido por el sobrenombre.- ¡Vaya! así que aquí trabajas, que bien.

-No me digas bollito, maldito idiota cara de pez- gruño alejándose de él.

-Es un encanto ¿a qué si?- sonrió cínicamente hacia la otro mesera, la cual solo sacudió levemente su cabeza.

En cuanto su bebida estuvo preparada, Suigetsu subió al segundo piso donde estaba la persona que se iba a encontrar. Se paró en medio de las escaleras buscando con la mirada una mata de cabello rojo, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de ella simplemente le sonrió con diversión, algo en ella le hacía ser cínico y burlesco pero se encontró con tan solo una mirada colérica y una mueca muy grotesca, estaba enojada.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el encuentro que había tenido con el joven Hozuki pero cada dos o tres días el visitaba el café, haciéndola gruñir del enfado para la diversión de él aunque nunca lo observaba acompañado, muchas de las veces siempre se instalaba en la segunda planta y ella casi no atendía en ese espacio, otras tantas se quedaba en los taburetes de la barra molestándola a ella o platicando sobre banalidades con su compañera de trabajo, Ten-ten. Pero entre esos días había momentos en que llegaba un momento de tregua y hablaban sobre sus gustos o alguna banalidad.

_-Entonces ¿Cómo te gusta la cátsup, si odias los tomates?- pregunto divertido._

_-Pues, no lo sé simplemente no me gustan. Han de ser por la semilla o algo así, pero no puedo comerlos ¡Me dan asco!_

_-.-.-.-_

_-¿En serio estudias la carrera de Física y Matemáticas?- pregunto incrédula mientras limpiaba la barra del local. _

_-Si…_

_-No pareces alguien para esa carrera, eres demasiado estúpido.- sonrió cínicamente._

_-Quisieras, zanahoria fea._

_-.-.-.-_

_-¿Otra vez tu aquí?- pregunto fastidiada._

_-Yo sé que me extrañas.- respondió burlón. – Bollito.- canturreo caminando hacia la segunda planta._

_-Estúpido.- farfullo observándolo con un leve matiz que se formaba en sus mejillas sin darse cuenta. _

_-.-.-.-_

_-Siento que te conozco de algún lado.- comento con simpleza observándola limpiar las demás mesas._

_-¿De dónde podría conocerme un tonto como tú?_

_-¡Ey! Cuidadito con tus palabras que soy mayor que tú.- respondió sonriéndole levemente._

_-¿Y? Aun sigues siendo un idiota.- Levanto el trapo que tenía en su mano y se lo tiro en medio de su cara._

_-¡Oye! – se quitó el sucio trapo que había tocado un poco más de la mitad de su rostro.- Loca ¿Cómo puedes tocar el Violonchelo, si eres un bruta? Se supone que las personas son delicadas para tocar ese tipo de instrumento._

_-Y lo soy.- Chillo. _

_-Pues no lo pareces._

_-Ya vete a tu casa Hozuki, me molestas._

_-Nah, es divertido estar aquí además hago tiempo para regresar a casa._

_-Vago.- murmuro para ella misma._

_

* * *

_

-Debería comprarme este disco pero si lo hago no tendré suficiente dinero para el libro.- se cuestionaba así misma.

Karin se encontraba en una tienda de música, en la plaza comercial. En sus manos se encontraba un disco con diseños estrafalario donde los colores amarillo y rojo resaltaban, y en la esquina inferior del lado derecho sobresalían las palabras "Passion Pit"* el nombre de la banda, un grupo de música electrónica pop.

-Es el nuevo disco de ellos. Pero aún tengo que comprar el libro de matemáticas y cuesta demasiado. Genial.- farfullo con enfado.

Tenía frente a si el estante de disco donde se encontraba el que ella quería "Sleepyhead", su mano derecha se había estirado hasta tocarlo cuando otra más grande se interpuso entre ella y el disco, tomándolo.

-¡Oye! ese disco es mío.- grito al intruso entre el disco y ella.- Idiota.- chillo.

-Hmp.

Karin giro su rostro hacia la persona que lo había tomado encontrándose con un joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada tan penetrante.

-Sasuke.- murmuro sonrojándose rápidamente.

Frente a ella se encontraba un viejo amigo- si se podía llamar así- Sasuke Uchiha, lo había conocido de pequeña, pues sus padres trabajaban en la misma clínica que los de Sasuke, los cuales eran más bien los dueños de dicha clínica privada. Cuando era más pequeña, el niño pelinegro le había gustado y mucho pero con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de que era un caso perdido con él, pues parecía tener algo en contra de las niñas y más con ella que siempre la hacía llorar con sus palabras e indiferencias.

Y estando frente a él, pues no había cambiado mucho su forma de ser, al parecer. Ya no era el escuincle que siempre perseguida a su hermano por todos lados, ahora era un joven universitario asediado por todas las féminas de su facultad y de algún otro lado. Además era ella era joven y tener a alguien así como el, tan apuesto y con ese aire de joven ardiente, no podía evitar sonrojarse pues era una adolescente con algunas hormonas en un estado bipolar-salían cuando menos se lo esperaba-.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

El nombrado miro sobre su hombro para observar a una joven de cabellos rosas acercarse hacia ellos.

-Hmp.- levanto una ceja en son de pregunta.

-Te estaba buscando.- sonrió dulcemente.- Queremos ir a comer y no te encontraba. Vamos o Naruto comenzara a hacer un escándalo.- lo tomo del brazo, tratando inútilmente de moverlo. –Hola ¿Quién eres?

-…No te interesa.- respondió arrogante.

Sasuke solo formo una muy leve y fugaz mueca en forma de sonrisa ante la contestación de la pelirroja, mientras que las mejillas de la joven de ojos verdosos se pintaban de un rojizo leve.

-¡Ey! No seas grosera, vámonos Sasuke.

-…Hmp. Nos vemos Karin.

-¡Adiós Sasuke!- chillo agitando su mano.

* * *

-¿Dónde demonios andabas, maldito amargado?- chillo un joven rubio.

-Hmp. Cállate perdedor.

-Sasuke era acosado por una niñita pelirroja de lentes con cara de amargada, pequeña tonta.- respondió Sakura toda enojada bajo la mirada divertida de todos, incluso del pelinegro sonriendo con arrogancia.

-¿Pelirroja de lentes con cara de amargada?- se preguntó así mismo un joven de ojos violáceos.

-Algo así dijo.- respondió Hinata, quien se encontraba a su lado y lo había escuchado.

-Venga vamos a comer que tengo hambre.- grito el más escándalo de ahí haciendo pasar vergüenza ajena a los demás.

* * *

-¡Bollito!- grito Suigetsu asustándola por detrás.

-¡Ah!

La bandeja con comida que cargaba se tambaleo por el susto que le había pegado el Hozuki, haciéndola gritar y sonrojarse por las miradas que le enviaban los demás clientes.

-Estúpido ¿Qué demonios haces?

-Saludarte.- sonrió divertido tomando su bandeja de las manos de ella.

-Suelta. Vete de aquí, hasta aquí me vienes a molestar.- le quito de nuevo su bandeja tomando posesión de ella.

-No seas amargada niña de cuatro ojos, además el local no es tuyo ¿De compras?- indago buscando con curiosidad lo que había en la bolsa que traía consigo.

-¿Q-qué haces? Déjame en paz. Eso a ti no te interesa.

-Pues yo vengo con algunos amigos. ¿Te nos unes?- respondió ignorando el tono de voz de la pelirroja.

-¡No! Además yo no te pregunte nada, esperpento.

Se alejó de él caminando hacia las mesas ignorando que al pasar a un lado de una mesa se encontraban Sasuke con sus amigos, además de como Suigetsu se sentaba en esa misma mesa con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Quién era ella Suigetsu?- pregunto curioso Naruto recostándose casi en la mesa.

-¿La pelirroja? Una amiga.

-… ¿De dónde conoces a Karin?- pregunto con un leve matiz de curiosidad Sasuke.

Él sabía que Karin no tenía amigos, él era como uno de los pocos que era. Porque si después de que ella dejara esa faceta de "persigamos a Sasuke hasta que el cuerpo aguante" él la considero una amiga, una rara y neurótica amiga. Pero amiga al fin y al cabo.

-Oh de por ahí.- respondió indiferente.

* * *

-Nuevos vecino, eh.- hablo para sí sola observando desde su habitación la casa vecina.

Estaba tan encimada viendo la casa de sus vecinos que no se percató de que la ventana que daba a la suya, estuviera una silueta donde era más bien de la de un joven adolescente. Entre la semitransparente cortina que tenía la ventana pudo observar como el joven hombre comenzaba a desvestirse, sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar el color de los tomates, aquellos que ella tanto odiaba.

Después de quitarse la camiseta -dejando ver uno torso plano y de vista parecía estar terso, la espalda ancha de un blanquecino saludable- se quitó de la ventana haciendo resoplar de enfado a la acosadora.

Cinco minutos después regreso con un pequeño cartel blanco con unas letras negras, lo tomo entre sus dos manos y lo puso en medio de la ventana.

"**Hola vecina fisgona ¿Te gusta lo que ves? Gusto en conocerte"**

-Maldición- mascullo azorada.

* * *

**Las locuras de Aki-chan:**

**Tercer capítulo: Rockstar**

¡Hola! Perdón por la espera : $

Lo último lo del cartel es inspirado gracias al libro de "Como ser popular de Meg Cabot" les recomiendo los libros de ella, son geniales.

Lalala, ea Suigetsu y Kariin se están comenzando a conocer un poco más pero aún les falta jojo. El grupo que mencione y el disco realmente existen, busquen de "Passion Pit" se los recomiendo muy buenos en verdad, yo los escuche cuando mi inspiración para los fics (léase mi prospecto) vino a mi casa y puso de ellos y como dejo la reproducción pues me puse a escucharlos y ahora los adoro…Agradescanle a el que ando inspirada jajaj que últimamente ando platicando con él.

Ah si aún no puedo evitar equivocarme con las comas y signos D: me persiguen como mosquitos, pero espero que les guste y me den su opinión para seguir mejorando. Duh Viry a pesar de que eres mi otro yo, saque un 20% en tu encuesta-Avergonzada demás- En fin, gracias por leer.

Un review= inspiración más rápida + autora feliz = Capitulo nuevo

**-Se dan cuenta que me gustan las matemáticas-**

Besos de sabores

¿Un review?

**Aki no Kissu**


	3. Rockstar

**Summary: **Entre enredos sentimentales. Su extraña amistad los lleva a situaciones problemáticas. Una novia psicótica y un ídolo escolar, se interponen entre su compleja relación. Porque el mundo está loco, demasiado loco.

**Advertencias**: Por el momento no hay...

Palabras entres comillas son pensamientos de los personajes

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto

**Lean las notas la loca autora**

**

* * *

**

**-Rockstar-**

-¡Qué vergüenza!

Toda la noche había pasado en vela, bueno parte de ella. El hecho de que su vecino la descubriera en un estado de supuesta acosadora no era una buena impresión para sus nuevos vecinos (léase como el sexy vecino). Ya eran las seis de la mañana y aún seguía revolviéndose en su cama, sino se levantaba rápido y se cambiaba llegaría tarde.

-¡Karin llegaras tarde a la escuela!

Karin se deshizo de sus sabanas grises, arrastrándose hacia el baño con su cara sonrojada. Veinte minutos después –un tiempo record para ella- se encontraba con su uniforme lista para bajar a desayunar algo rápido y correr hacia la escuela, si correr.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras se detuvo, había alguien más con sus padres en la cocina. En silencio fue acercándose hacia ellos tratando de descubrir quién era el intruso que estaba ahí y cuando lo descubrió quiso desmayarse.

"Toshiro" Lo observo con incredulidad. ¿Qué hacia él en su casa, a temprana hora?

Pero su padre se dio cuenta de que ella los estaba espiando. – Karin. Este joven vino a buscarte además ya es tarde para la escuela. ¿Qué tanto hacías allá arriba hija?

-Y-yo… H-hola Furukawa. – hablo nerviosa siendo observada por sus padres, algo desconcertados por esa actitud de su hija.

-Hola Karin.- sonrió con amabilidad.- Vine a traerte tu libro de Química, lo olvidaste la última vez. – le entrego su grueso libro y ella se sonrojo.

-Gracias… No lo recordaba la verdad.

-No hay problema. Si quieres nos podemos ir juntos a la escuela, sino te molesta.

-Y-yo no que va. Claro, vamos.

Tras despedirse de sus padres y tomar su mochila siguió a Toshiro, su amor de preparatoria. Pero en cuanto el aire mañanero toco su rostro miro horrorizada hacia la casa de sus nuevos vecinos, había olvidado que había espiado a su nuevo vecino y en cualquier momento la podría ver, humillándola frente a Toshiro.

-Karin.- la voz de su compañero la saco de sus ensoñaciones. –Vamos entra al carro que llegaremos tarde.

-Sí…- murmuro tímidamente.

En el transcurso de su casa hacia la escuela Toshiro le preguntaba cosas sin importancia tratando de apaciguar la tensión que adornada el interior del automóvil, entre ellas destacaba el hecho de que había faltado una semana al club y eso lo había preocupado. Omitiendo el hecho de que ella le había confesado que le gustaba.

"Se preocupó por mí, eres tan hermoso Toshiro" sonreía bobaliconamente hacia la ventana.

Dándole escusas baratas sobre que en el trabajo la necesitaban más temprano y donde en dos días estuvo enferma, ninguno de los dos se creía eso pero como un acuerdo silencioso habían decidido seguir el juego.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida a la muchacha que tenía frente a ella.

-Mendiga, ni porque vengo a verte a tu trabajo dejas de ser una perra. – respondió, sonriendo cuando la insulto.

Karin giro sus ojos en son de desesperación por el soso insulto de ella, si soso porque ya se había acostumbrado a ese insulto cariñoso por parte de su amiga.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Kin. Pero se supone que a estas horas estas en entrenamiento de futbol. Además, ¿Cómo supiste que trabajaba aquí?

Kin, una joven de cabellos negros hasta la cintura se encontraba sentada en la barra observando como del otro lado su amiga y otra empleada limpiaban los artefactos utilizados en el día, faltaba media hora para salir del trabajo y cerrar el negocio.

-Hace días hable con Tayuya y ella me lo conto, mal amiga mira que yo preocuparme por ti y tu ni siquiera te dignas en comentarme, no si esa escuela a la que vas solo te hace más arrogante. – se quejó jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

Ten-ten, la otra mesera que se encontraba con ambas chicas no pudo evitar reírse levemente. A pesar de que tenía poco tiempo de conocer a Karin le había caído bien. Era un niña un poco extraña pero le caía bien y el estar observando a las dos jóvenes menores que ella, peleando le causaba mucha gracia. Le recordaban a sus amigas Sakura e Ino.

-Deja mi escuela en paz, yo no eh cambiado sigo siendo la misma. Espérame quince minutos y nos vamos.

-Ya…

* * *

-¿Un concierto? – pregunto a su acompañante dirigiendo hacia su casa.

-Sí, un concierto. Claro que es más sobre algunas bandas locales y así. ¿Vamos?

-¿Un concierto? Tengo trabajo y además no tengo dinero.

-…Es gratis Karin, además es mañana y tú me dijiste que mañana es tu día libre, anda vamos.

-…Esta bien, pero no te prometo nada pediré permiso y veré si me dejan ir.

Kin la miro burlándose de ella, diciéndole con la mirada que se dejara de excusas y fuera de una vez.

-Por favor si tus padres te dan permiso para todo, no creo que les moleste la verdad.- respondió sin observar como la mirada de la pelirroja se hacía más opaca.

Cuando ambas llegaron a la casa de Karin escucharon que en la casa vecina sobresalía una música y se escuchaba realmente bien.

-Vaya- silbo Kin- No sabía que tenías nuevos vecinos y al parecer les gusta llamar la atención.

-Sí, algo así se mudaron hace algunos días- evito la mirada de su amiga porque se encontraba sonrojada en esos momentos.

-Bueno pelirroja te dejo aquí y descansa bien que mañana paso por ti a tu escuela fea.- se despidió la joven pelinegra antes de caminar y dirigirse a su casa.

Karin espero en el portal de su casa antes de observar como su amiga desaparecía de su vista y sin darse cuenta dirigió la vista hacia la casa vecina encontrándose con su vecino que la saludaba alegremente a través de la cortina.

-Cínico.- susurro sonrojada cerrando la puerta principal de un golpe.

* * *

-¡Karin!

La nombrada giro su rostro hacia la izquierda preguntándose quién le gritaba, a escasos pasos se encontraba una joven pelirroja con un muchacho de mirada indiferente y fastidiada.

-¡Tayuya!- corrió hacia ella y abrazarla con emoción. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso debería de preguntártelo yo. Tú no sales ni aunque te paguen si eres bien aburrida y tonta.- respondió con demasiada sinceridad.

-…Tayuya deja a la niña en paz.- hablo su compañero con aburrimiento.

-Cállate Shikamaru sabes que si no quieres estar aquí te puedes ir yendo.- contraataco.

-…Mujer problemática.

Karin solo los observaba como peleaban, si mal no recordaba el joven era novio de su prima. Su nombre era shiso…, shicamoru… ¡Shikamaru! Si ese era el nombre.

-En fin ¿Qué andas haciendo tú por aquí?

-Vine con Kin pero ahorita anda comprando una bebida y me dejo aquí sola.

-Oh si hace días la vi. Bueno me voy quede de verme con unos amigos y te veré después, salúdame a mis tíos. ¿Vale?

-Claro. Adiós Tayuya- agito su brazo despidiéndose de ella con una sonrisa. Ella era su mejor amiga y tenía tiempo que no la miraba.

* * *

-¿Cuánto más tardaran? Ya me aburrí de escuchar esta misma banda. ¡Suigetsu apúrate y sal a cantar!- grito Naruto juntando sus manos alrededor de su boca para que sonara más fuerte.

-Cállate Idiota.- ordeno Sasuke alejándose de él como si no lo conociera.

-Eres un idiota Naruto, todos te observan molestos.- chillo Sakura observándolo molesta. – Además solo falta esta canción para que Suigetsu suba a tocar.

-Amargados.- mascullo melodramáticamente mientras buscaba a su novia Hinata entre la gente.

* * *

-Ven vamos a acercarnos más escuche que el nuevo baterista es un bombón.- sonrió divertida halándola de la mano.

-Es-espera no tan rápido.

Ambas llegaron a unos cinco metros del escenario para observar más de cerca a la nueva banda que se presentaba en ese momento.

-¿Kana? ¿Kaoru? – hablaba sin parar un joven a su lado. – ¡Tú eres la amiga pelirroja de Suigetsu! ¿Te llamas Kana verdad? – chillo entusiasmado señalándola como niño pequeño.

-¿Kana?- se burló Kin de su amiga alejándola del rubio hiperactivo.

-¿Eres amigo del idiota ese que se cree pez? – respondió Karin sin contestarle su pregunta.

-¡Ey chicos! – Chillo llamando a sus amigos- Miren es la amiga de Suigetsu, Kana.

Sus amigos ignoraron los chillidos de Naruto y se acercaron hacia él para calmar el escándalo que tenía.

-Es Karin, idiota.- respondió Sasuke con frialdad saludando con un ademan de mano a la mencionada.

-¡Sasuke!- saludo entusiasmada sin acercársele a saludarlo más de cerca.

-Hmp.

-¿Se conocen, amargado?- pregunto con curiosidad Naruto mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

-Naruto no la molestes.- se escuchó la suave voz de su novia.

-Si Hinata. Perdón por confundir tu nombre.- se disculpó con un leve sonrojo.

-N-no hay problema.- tanta gente a su alrededor la ponía nerviosa.

-Hola Matsuyama.- saludo Hinata junto con Matsuri, quien venía más atrás.

-…Hola.- respondió cortante.

-¿Van al mismo colegio privado que tú, Karin? – pregunto Kin adelantándosele a Naruto al querer preguntar algo parecido.

-Sí.

Por supuesto que las conocía, Hinata Hyüga era la presidenta estudiantil de su escuela, no solo el hecho de que tuviera ese rango en la escuela pues también era muy hermosa y delicada, y eso la hacía sumamente atractiva para sus demás compañeros. También está la pequeña castaña, Matsuri Harada la tesorera del comité estudiantil, pero sobre todo si las conoce un poco porque ambas están en su mismo salón, son compañeras de clases.

-Buenas. Nosotros somos **Perséfone **y esperemos que esto les agrade.- hablo el vocalista del grupo.

Todos giraron su vista hacia el escenario percatándose de que ya estaba puesta en escena la siguiente banda.

"¿Gaara tiene un banda? Genial me encanta estar en contacto con mi familia" pensaba observando como su primo daba los primeros acordes de su guitarra.

Dejo de observar a su primo para fijarse en los demás integrantes, una joven rubia se pasaba el grueso tirante para sostener su bajo. Un poco más atrás de ellos se encontraba un joven con el cabello tan alborotado que parecía que le había estallado un cohete cerca junto con unos lentes circulares de sol, dándole un aire misterioso. Pero se sorprendido cuando su mirada rojiza se encontró con el ultimo integrante y un grito de sorpresa se quedó ahogado cuando el vocalista comenzó a tocar.

-Suigetsu.- susurro sorprendida.

Frente a ella se encontraba el joven fastidioso que la visitaba regularmente al café donde trabajaba, parte de sus hebras tomaban un tono azuloso bajo la puesta de sol haciéndolo atractivo a la vista de muchas. Estaba tan concentrado tocando su guitarra que no se había percatado que Karin lo miraba con intensidad y un tenue matiz rojizo en sus mejillas.

-Yo…, Yo iré por algo de tomar Kin, vengo.

-Claro.- le contesto sin prestarle atención.

Quería alejarse de ahí no podía dejar de observarlo y eso no le gustaba para nada. ¿Qué demonios tenía que verle a él? Era un idiota que solo le gustaba burlarse de ella, solo eso…

Siguió caminando entre la gente sin percatarse que había chocado con alguien más por andar divagando en sus pensamientos.

-Perdón.

-¿Karin? ¿Estás bien?

Levanto su mirada rápidamente al percatarse de quien era la persona con la que había chocado. Frente a ella se encontraba Toshiro mirándola con preocupación.

-…Sí ¿Qué haces aquí Furukawa?

-¿Yo? Bueno vine a ver a unos amigos. Aunque de hecho eso debería preguntártelo a ti.

-Lo mismo.- respondió cortante, por lo que el muchacho la observo sorprendido.

Ambos se encontraban en absoluto silencio, en un incómodo silencio. Karin se había olvidado de ir por su bebida, sus piernas no querían moverse de ahí y eso la molestaba solo un poco pero lo que más le desesperaba era el hecho de que quería seguir viendo tocar a Suigetsu.

-Me voy.- camino por su lado y se perdió entre la gente dejando todavía sorprendido al joven pelinegro por la repentina actitud de Karin.

-Si claro, nos vemos.- respondió para sí mismo en tono irónico. – Mujer loca.

* * *

¿Dónde estabas? Ya están por terminar.- le reclamo Kin a una indiferente Karin.

-Por una bebida, además no tenía ganas de verlos tocar.- respondió arisca.

-Como quieras.

Con esas palabras la canción dio por finalizada así como el grupo agradecía y se retiraba del escenario para dar paso a la siguiente banda.

-¡Estuvo genial! Ese inútil de Suigetsu sí que supo tocar bien- comento alegre Naruto.

- Por lo menos hago algo útil yo Naruto.- contraataco alguien más, a espaldas de Karin.

-Oye que no soy un inútil. – respondio ofendido Naruto bajo la mirada de incredulidad de sus amigos – Eres un mal amigo Suigetsu.

Karin quien no le interesaba esa pelea reacción con rapidez al escuchar la voz de Suigetsu. Con lentitud giro cuello hacia un lado para observar como Suigetsu estaba detrás de ella junto con los demás integrantes.

-¡Oh! Bollito viniste a verme. ¿A que toco genial, verdad?- sonrió divertido por la cara de horror que ella había puesto.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- chillo acercándose hacia los amigos de Sasuke, sin percatarse que ellos la miraban sorprendidos. -¿Quién demonios te dijo que vine a verte a ti, esperpento?- lo miro con hostilidad.

Suigetsu solo giro sus ojos ante los insultos de Karin, ignorándola se acercó hacia sus amigos para saludarlos. Cuando paso por un lado de ella le revolvió el cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña y recibiendo un manotazo por parte de ella.

-Kin- susurro con desespero.- Me voy.

Antes de que girara su cuerpo para alejarse de ahí, vio como una muchacha de cabellos violetas tornándose a más oscuros por la luz, se acercaba hacia Suigetsu y lo besaba con efusividad.

-Fue genial Suigetsu, tocaron realmente genial.- su voz melosa retumbo en los odios de Karin.

-Gracias Hitomi. Me alegro que vinieras.- respondió sonriente y en sus ojos se podía notar un brillo especial que los hacia resaltar más.

-Por algo soy tu novia no, tenía que venir a apoyarlos.- contesto divertida y saludando a los demás.

"Soy tu novia" esas palabras resonaron en su mente y con eso le bastó para retirarse de ahí sin que nadie se percatara de que ya no estaba.

* * *

-¿Sabes Micifuz? si sigo así me quedare sola.- le hablo a su gato mientras le rascaba detrás de la oreja haciéndolo ronronear.

Al parecer sus padres habían vuelto a quedarse en la clínica dejándole solo el recalentado de la comida y por lo tanto se encontraba sentada en el patio trasero de su casa, jugando con su gato gordo y amarillo, el único que la buscaba en su casa y estaba siempre con ella.

-Odio que mis padres se queden tanto tiempo en esa estúpida clínica pero dicen que lo hacen para poder darme todo lo que necesite.- seguía mimando a su gato. – pero yo lo único que quiero es que estén en casa y me hagan aunque sea un poco de caso.

Escucho un ruido al otro lado del pequeño enrejado que separaba las casas, pero lo ignoro pensando que era algún animal o quizás otro gato porque el suyo se había levantado y se alejó con rapidez.

-Si hasta tú me abandonas, maldito gato.- grito sin importarle si la escuchaban. – ¡Pero ya verás cuando me pidas comida!

Después de insultar a su gato escucho como el césped crujía bajo los pasos de alguien más, con lentitud se fue formando una silueta en el lado vecino con su gato entre sus brazos.

-Vaya aparte de acosar a las personas también hablas con los animales.- se escuchó la voz ronca de un joven.

Con rapidez Karin encendido el pequeño foco que alumbraba parte de su patio trasero. En un cerrar de ojos mostro la figura completa de su "ardiente vecino" y casi quiso desmayarse de la impresión.

-¿Tu eres mi vecino/ Bollito?- chillaron sorprendidos mirándose fijamente…

* * *

**Las locuras de Aki-chan:**

**Próximo capitulo: Vecinos**

Ambos han descubierto que son amigos pero también alguien relacionado con Karin es también un viejo conocido de Suigetsu y eso les provocara muchos problemas, además la novia de Suigetsu quiere conocer a Karin pues alguien le ha comentado de ella…

¡Hola! No sé ustedes pero yo ame este final. Jajajaja wii por fin se van descubriendo más cosas sobre ellos y se vienen los enredos, descubrí que en clases libres de la Universidad me inspiro. Porque estuve haciendo pequeños resúmenes de los capítulos y me quede el doce así que esto va para largo. Me encanta como voy llevando esta historia jajaja amo como Suigetsu es con Karin y viceversa. Como ya mencione llevo algo organizado este fic, así que me propuse actualizar cada semana y como hoy subí fic pues lo actualizare cada domingo. Hace como dos horas que lo iba a subir pero la luz se fue de mi casa, varias veces ¬¬

Uhh este capítulo estuvo inspirado por un grupo al cual amo y adoro (sobre todo al vocalista) que son de mi ciudad y esta canción me inspiro mucho, así que si la quieren escuchar aquí está el link, se las recomiendo eh: http: / /www. youtube. Com / watch?v = 7I50VCxB0RI & feature = related (solo junten los espacios, que ya ven que fanfiction no deja poner links ¬¬) y al cual por cierto acoso en el centro, si acose a un rockstar xD jajajajaja

En fin gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto.

Un review equivale a una autora feliz más inspiración divina… (?) Que es igual a un capítulo más rápido – Se dan cuenta que me gustan las matemáticas-

¿Review? (dime lo que quieras)

**Besos de sabores**

**Aki no Kissu**


	4. Vecinos

**Summary: **Entre enredos sentimentales. Su extraña amistad los lleva a situaciones problemáticas. Una novia psicótica y un ídolo escolar, se interponen entre su compleja relación. Porque el mundo está loco, demasiado loco.

**Advertencias**: Por el momento no hay...

Palabras entres comillas son pensamientos de los personajes

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto

**Lean las notas la loca autora**

**

* * *

**

**Vecinos**

_-¿Tu eres mi vecino?/ ¿Bollito?- chillaron sorprendidos mirándose fijamente…_

* * *

-Esto no puede estar sucediendo. No ¡No!- chillo desesperaba bajo la mirada incrédula de Suigetsu – Si solo estoy soñando, más bien estoy en una pesadilla. Porque el idiota de Suigetsu está en ella y por eso es una pesadilla, si eso es.

El joven guitarrista alzo una ceja mirándola incrédulo por el espectáculo que formaba. Se acercó más hacia la reja que les impedía traspasar a su jardín trasero. Soltó de sus manos al manso gato y dejo que se perdiera en la oscuridad, recargándose al final de la reja la miro burlonamente.

-Así que… ¡Somos vecinos!

-Cállate, esto no puede estar sucediendo… Y que quede claro que yo no te espiaba- grito sonrojada mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente.

-Yo no he mencionado nada de eso- sonrió divertido – a lo que por cierto no conocía esa faceta tuya de acosadora.

-¡Cállate!- grito azorada.

-No te sulfures zanahoria podrida, solo fue una broma.- respondió indiferente a los gritos de la muchacha pelirroja.

-Pues no digas idioteces.

-Ya… Aparte de amargada, solitaria. ¿No tienes amigos o que, siempre estás sola?- pregunto sin percatarse que había hurgado más de la cuenta en una herida profunda.

-… Eso, no te interesa.- respondió seriamente.

-Oh vamos, no seas tan arisca y cuéntame.- insistió.

-No y vete de aquí, no te quiero ver estúpido.- gruño enfurecida.

Suigetsu la observaba con paciencia al recibir los insultos. El poco tiempo que llevaba ¿conociéndola? Se había acostumbrado a esa faceta de histeria por parte de ella pero sin embargo le gustaba estar así con ella, le agradaba que ella fuera así con él, y no, no porque fuera masoquista o algo por estilo, simplemente era sincera y ese le gustaba mucho.

-Nos vemos zanahoria- se despidió de ella tomando camino hacia el interior de su hogar dejando a la pelirroja con su berrinche.

-…Idiota- se quejó con tristeza.

* * *

"Estúpido" pensó cuando salió de su casa y se encontró con Suigetsu, el cual la había saludo demasiado alegre acompañado de sus amigos.

-Fíjate por donde vas- le gritaron a un lado.

Karin absorta en sus pensamientos solo levanto la cabeza y miro a la persona con la que había chocado con indiferencia hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era, como olvidarlo era el capitán del equipo de futbol, el mejor amigo de Toshiro. Aquel que siempre le recordaba cuando podía que la habían rechazado.

-Ah eres tú, la niña rechazada ¿Estas bien?- pregunto acercándosele preocupado por la cara que esta tenia.

Y ahí una de las otras cosas que más le estaba fastidiando de ellos, que le estaban teniendo lastima o algo por el estilo, y eso la enfurecía demasiado, no era ninguna idiota para que le tuvieran lastima. Estúpidos.

-…Aléjate.- ordeno arisca.

-…Bueno- sorprendido contesto alejándose de ella.

* * *

-¿Sí?- contesto en su móvil.

_-Karin, hoy no habrá trabajo cerrare para reparar unas cosas de la cocina y por lo tanto en estos días no habrá trabajo- le_respondió su jefa del café_.- perdón por mencionártelo hasta ahorita. Adiós._

Karin espero varios segundos después de que se cortara la llamada pensando en qué hacer con la tarde libre.

-Puedo visitar a Kin… No mejor iré a visitar a mis padres, tengo mucho tiempo que no voy a su trabajo.

* * *

-Duele, duele.- se quejaba un muchacho mientras revisaban su pierna.

-Cálmate Sui. Pronto pasara el dolor.- lo consolaba su novia que lo acompañaba a un lado.

El doctor que lo atendía alzo una ceja incrédulo por el drama que armaba su paciente, si solo era un ligero esguince que no era para un dolor tan extremo como él lo hacía mencionar.

-Dentro de unas dos semanas se te quitara, un pequeño ligamento fue el causante de esto. Dime ¿Cómo te paso esto?- pregunto haciendo anotaciones en su carpeta.

-Pues estaba jugando futbol con mis compañeros de clases y al parecer se pusieron demasiado activos, ya sabe mi encanto cautiva hasta a los chicos y no dejaron de acercarse a mí en el partido- relato con un toque de diversión haciendo sonreír divertido al médico.

-Está bien joven futbolista la próxima vez no dejes que asedien mucho. ¿Vale?

Escribió unas cuantas cosas más en su carpeta y le entrego un pequeño papel con algunos medicamentos recetados e indicaciones para estos.

-Llévalo a farmacia para que te den estos medicamentos. Dentro de dos semanas vuelve a visitarme y por favor señorita que se cuide el joven Hozuki.

-No hay problema doctor, yo con gusto lo cuidare. – respondió mientras recibía la receta.

Suigetsu se levantó de la camilla con ayuda del doctor y su novia, apoyándose en esta para poder salir del lugar mientras que le proporcionaban unas muletas y sus padres venían por él.

* * *

-Cuidado- escucho que le gritaban.

Al parecer el día de hoy no andaba muy pendiente de lo que hacía o hacia donde se movía.

-Perdón- se disculpó sin observar a la persona.

Siguió caminando ignorando con quien había chocado hasta que esta misma persona le volvió a hablar.

-¿Karin?

La nombrada se giró hacia quien le había hablado encontrándose con Suigetsu y la misma muchacha que había visto en el concierto su novia

-¿Qué haces aquí?- transformo su cara de desconcierto hacia una llena de rabia, siempre le sucedía eso con él.

-Pues estamos en un hospital.- respondió ignorando inconscientemente la presencia de su novia. – Además me lastime una pierna. ¡Mira!- alzo una muleta mostrándole que siguiera más abajo y observara su pierna. – Me lastime jugando futbol.

-…Yo no te pregunte nada.

La novia de Suigetsu solo los observaba como se peleaban, aunque se entretenía como su novio molestaba a esa niña.

-Sui, déjala en paz y no la molestes más, que no vez que no anda de humor.- comento su novia regañándolo.

Karin solo alzo una ceja mirándola fijamente, como si con la sola mirada la pudiera golpear.

-Oh es verdad no me eh presentado. Soy Hitomi Nagano, la novia de Suigetsu. Mucho gusto- se presentó abrazando un brazo de su acompañante y recargando su brazo en él.

La pelirroja solo observaba con fastidio a la muchacha que estaba frente a ella. De cabellos violáceos en diferentes largos que llegaban hasta debajo de sus pechos, dándole un aire extravagante. Sus ojos negros como las entrañas del mar, resplandecían cada vez que miraba a su novio. Le daban ganas de vomitar por la escena que presenciaba.

-Me largo.- respondió amargamente alejándose de ellos.

* * *

-¿Padre?- se asomó por la puerta entreabierta.

Un hombre de una edad madura casi llegando a los cincuenta años pero que se seguía manteniendo en un buen estado levanto su mirada de la carpeta que en esos momentos leia. Su cabello desordenado le caía en la frente, de un color rojizo- lo cual ella heredo-.

-¿Hija, que haces aquí?- pregunto volviendo a posicionar sus lentes de lectura haciendo mas llamativos el iris verduzco de sus ojos.

-Tengo una semana libre y vine a visitarte.- contesto con simpleza sentándose al otro lado del escritorio -¿Qué haces?

-Revisaba el expediente de un paciente… Se lastimo jugando en su escuela. Ya sabes los niños de hoy.

El doctor Matsuyama se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia un mueble que tenia del otro lado de la habitación, rebuscando entre los cajones saco una reluciente paleta roja y se la entregó a Karin, sonriéndole con cariño.

-Toma bollito.- le entrego la paleta mientras desordenaba su cabello.

¡Sí! Su padre la llamaba bollito desde el día en que llego a casa anunciando que tenía trabajo y les mostro su uniforme, su madre la felicito mientras que su padre se destornillo de la risa al ver el sombrero perteneciente al uniforme, desde ese día la llamaba bollito como muestra de cariño. Porque ella era la consentida de su padre y siempre seria su bollito.

-Gracias padre.

-Ven vamos te acompaño a la entrada, tengo que atender en algunos minutos a un paciente y no puedo estar contigo.

-…Claro.

Ambos salieron del consultorio de su padre, dejando sobre la mesa la carpeta que antes el revisaba y en ello se encontraba el nombre su paciente: Hozuki Suigetsu.

* * *

_-Karin tienes visita_- grito su madre para que bajara y dejara de estar haciendo el tonto.

Aburrida y preguntándose quien la visitaba, bajo hasta el recibidor.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- pregunto sorprendida de encontrarse a su "amigo" ahí. - ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto directamente.

-Hmp…- alzo su brazo entregándole una carpeta cerrada llena de dibujos mal hechos, Karin los recibió avergonzada y escondiéndolo detrás de su espalda.

Ahora sabía por qué no encontraba su carpeta con algunos trabajos, la había olvidado en la clínica de sus padres y los padres de Sasuke.

-Gr-gracias. No tenías por qué traerlo.- le dijo sonrojada mientras lo observaba.

-Hmp… Suigetsu es tu vecino.- hablo, formando una afirmación en lugar de pregunta.

-¿Suigetsu?- pregunto con fiereza.- Ah el idiota ese.

El muchacho levanto una ceja observando el panorama que la pelirroja formaba frente a sus narices. Resoplo fastidiado tomándola del brazo y deteniendo su espectáculo.

-Cállate- siseó.

-P-perdón.

-Hmp… Me voy. Nos vemos.

Se despidió de ella con un ademan de mano alejándose de ella y caminando hacia la puerta principal, Karin lo siguió detrás pisando sus talones para despedirse de él. Ninguno de los dos se percato de que su nuevo vecino se encontraba fuera de su casa junto a un amigo, ni el cómo los vio despedirse.

Sasuke quedo sorprendido pero supo disimular cuando Karin se aventó a sus brazos…Si, se aventó y lo abrazo fuertemente despidiéndose de él con mucho entusiasmo y diciéndole que la volviera a visitar. El muchacho solo palmeo su cabeza tratando inútilmente de quitársela.

-Quítate.- ordeno.

-P-perdón Sasuke- respondió riéndose, alejándose de él.

La muchacha espero que Sasuke pusiera en movimiento su automóvil para poder introducirse a la comodidad de su cuarto.

* * *

-¿Qué demonios?- susurro para sí mismo Suigetsu, espiando a su vecina y uno de sus amigos.

-¿Ese era Sasuke?- pregunto su compañero tomando tranquilamente una lata de refresco.

-Sí.- gruño.

-¡Vaya!- silbo- no sabía que conociera a Karin.

Suigetsu dejo de maldecir el camino que había tomado Sasuke, no tenía que ponerse así. Tan solo era su vecina acosadora y loca, su amiga rara. Frunció el seño ante el pensamiento que su mente abarcaba, eso era demasiado extraño. Por Kami. ¡Es Karin! De quien hablamos…

-¿Tu como conoces a Karin? – pregunto enojado viendo a su amigo degustar su bebida.

-¿Uhm? Es mi compañera de escuela, además va al mismo club de química que yo. Respondió con simpleza.

-¿Karin va a la misma mierda de escuela que tú?- grito sorprendido.- Es una estúpida escuela para niños idiotas, sin ofender Toshiro.

El joven insultado, Toshiro Furukawa solo sonrió divertido por los insultos que Suigetsu propinaba para la escuela privada a la que asistía. Era algo tan común que ya no le importaba. Al fin y al cabo era su amigo después de todo.

* * *

_**Las locuras de Aki-chan: **_

**Siguiente capítulo: ¿Nuevos amigos?**

Antes que nada: Cumplí, tarde pero seguro actualice en domingo. Tengo demasiada tarea, hasta volverme chango… xD Así que tome cinco segundos para subir el capitulo y espero que lo disfruten, ando medio inspirada pero la tarea parece que la quiere eliminar por completo. En fin, referente a la historia.

¿Qué show con Suigetsu y su novia? Si lo odiaran yo lo sé. Pero amo las historias tormentosas y necesito obstáculos, aparte de la terquedad de ellos. Turunturn ¡Furukawa y Suigetsu son amigos! Como lo ven la historia se vuelve medio enredosa. El lado de confusión comienza a surgir en nuestro sexy Suigetsu. Sasuke jugara una parte importante en la historia y pronto saldrán más seguido los demás personajes.

Los quiero, muchos besos de sabores y regálenme un review para superar mi estrés escolar ¿Vale? Ándale si *carita con corazoncitos y sonrisa tierna*

¿Me regalas un review? Esto equivale a subir más rápido el fic ¿lo sabías?

**Besos de sabores**

**Aki no Kissu**


	5. ¿Nuevos amigos?

**Summary: **Entre enredos sentimentales. Su extraña amistad los lleva a situaciones problemáticas. Una novia psicótica y un ídolo escolar, se interponen entre su compleja relación. Porque el mundo está loco, demasiado loco.

**Advertencias**: Por el momento no hay...

Palabras entres comillas son pensamientos de los personajes

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto

pero esta historia me pertenece a mi

**Lean las notas la loca autora**

**

* * *

**

**-¿Nuevos amigos?-**

-¡Hola!- Saludo Ten-ten.

-¿Eh? Asi hola.- respondió distraída.

Karin desde hace algunos días había estado confundida y arisca con el que se acercara.

_-Karin atiende la mesa cinco- grito otro mesero._

_-¡Voy!_

_-¡Señorita la cuenta!_

_-En un momento._

_-Karin ya están los pedidos de la mesa diez._

_-¡Voy!_

Toda la tarde se la paso atendiendo a los clientes y recogiendo los platos sucios. Necesitaba estar distraída porque desde algunos días Toshiro se mostraba raro con ella, la saludaba siempre que la miraba por los pasillos de la escuela, algunas veces llegaba a sentarse cerca de ella en el comedor y formaba muy seguido con ella equipo para el club de química, pero nunca le hablaba sobre su rechazo. Siempre quedaba eso en silencio…

Y eso la mataba, literalmente.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la regreso a la realidad.

-Lo siento pero está cerrado. Si gusta volver mañana- hablo Karin limpiando sin mirar a la persona que había entrado.

-Lo sé.- respondió con burla. – Pero venía a verte a ti.

La muchacha se giro rápido al reconocer la voz, quedándose sorprendida por quien se encontraba ahí.

-Toshiro- susurro levemente.

El joven mencionado sonrió galantemente – Hola.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?- pregunto nerviosa jugando con el trapo que cargaba.

-Ya lo dije vine a visitarte… Bueno vine a hablar contigo.

-Y-yo… Ejem… Estoy trabajando- se disculpo con vergüenza.

Ella no era así, era arrogante y decía lo que pensaba sin decidirlo dos veces antes de actuar… ¿O solo lo era con Suigetsu?

-Solo será un momento.- suplico el muchacho tomando asiento en la mesa que ella limpiaba.

¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto a ella?

-Está bien.- suspiro derrotada tomando asiento junto a él.

-Veras yo… Ehm, quería pedirte perdón por el motivo del rechazo.- soltó de forma directa.

Karin se sonrojo hasta la raíz por el motivo al que iba, detestaba que siempre le recordaran eso. Que era "La niña rechazada". Al percatarse de que la fémina no emitía ninguna palabra siguió hablando.

-Se que no estuvo bien de mi parte. Pero estaba algo confundido ese día y yo te considero una gran amiga, así que solo te quiero pedir perdón por toda la vergüenza e incomodidad que te han hecho pasar. Lo siento.

Karin por algún motivo sintió esas palabras con frialdad pero decidió ignorarlas y solo sonrió con timidez hacia él.

-Te esperare y te acompañare a casa ¿Vale?

La pelirroja solo dio un asentimiento de cabeza y siguió trabajando.

* * *

Cuando cerró la puerta principal escucho ruidos en el comedor, sus padres nunca llegaban temprano además de que se escuchaban más personas. Con cansancio pero con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia allí. En cuanto visualizo el panorama del espacio pensó que estaba en un sueño.

-Bollito llegaste al tarde- anuncio su padre tomando un sorbo de agua.

Frente a ella no solo estaban sus padres sino que también sus nuevos vecinos y refiriéndose a sus vecinos, no solo eran los dueños sino que también el hijo. Ahí se encontraba Suigetsu sonriéndole con diversión.

-¡Bollito!- saludo agitando un tenedor. -¿Verdad que le queda bonito el sombrero de bollito?- le pregunto al padre de Karin.

-Claro. Si en cuanto lo vi pensé en ese nombre.- se rio el pelirrojo.

Karin los observaba horrorizada, eso no podía estar pasando. El idiota de Suigetsu y su padre se llevaban de lo bien. ¡Maldición!

-Hija saluda.- ordeno su madre.

Saliendo de delirio se acerco hacia los padres de Suigetsu y con respeto los saludo.

-Buenas noches señores Hozuki.

Ambos correspondieron el saludo y Karin tomo asiento aun lado de su madre y frente a la madre de su "querido vecino idiota". Los padres de la pelirroja, para su sorpresa eran tan agradables.

"Ojala su tonto hijo fuera así" pensó con hastió.

Había descubierto que su madre de la cual había heredado el color de sus ojos llamativos era maestra de literatura en la universidad mientras que su padre era un empresario. Ambos eran muy agradables, se habían mudado a su vecindario por el trabajo del señor Hozuki, aunque ellos habían vivido toda su vida en la misma ciudad que ella pero cuando Suigetsu tenía 15 años se había mudado a la capital y él había regresado hace dos años por el mismo cambio de trabajo de su padre, pero por motivos de tiempo decidieron mudarse a un lugar más cerca del trabajo de ambos.

Karin no había escuchado lo que su madre había dicho peo la mirada intensa de Suigetsu la hizo voltear a verlo, el muchacho sonrió complacido al tener la atención de ella y con un movimiento de labios articulo "Te vez bonita". La fémina formo una mueca de fastidio y giro su cara, pero lo que él no se percato fue de que sus mejillas tomaron un leve matiz rojizo queriéndose fundir con su cabello.

* * *

Alzo una ceja en son de pregunta. Frente a ella se encontraba Matsuri mirándola con nerviosismo.

-¿Si?- pregunto aburrida.

-Esto, veras… Mañana iremos a comer después de la escuela y me preguntaba si querías ir con nosotras… Como ya conoces a algunas y eres amiga de Suigetsu y Sasuke, además prima de Gaara.

-Yo no soy amiga del idiota de Suigetsu.

Matsuri se quedo sin hablar algunos segundos tratando de convencer de que fuera, si ella no conseguía ir Sakura la mataría. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto ella? Ah claro, Ino y Sakura la habían presionado para que la invitara, diciendo que ella la conocía un poco más porque era prima de su novio pero estaban muy equivocadas, si apenas le veía un cabello cuando ella llegaba a verla en la casa de Gaara y eso que se la pasaba ahí muy seguido.

-Ehm… ¿Entonces vendrás?

-No estoy ocupada.

Sin despedirse ni dejar hablar a Matsuri, Karin se esfumo de ahí con rapidez como si el hecho de que la vieran hablando con alguien la mataría.

-Genial. Sakura me matara.- gimoteo.

* * *

-¡Karin!- chillo Ino hacia la nombrada agitando su mano como si la conociera de toda la vida.

La muchacha la observo a través de sus lentes con fastidio y siguió caminando ignorándola por completo. Pero lo que no esperaba es que la joven rubia correría hacia ella y la tomaría de la mano empujándola hacia las demás chicas.

-O-oye ¡Suéltame!- trato de separarse de ella inútilmente- ¡Que me sueltes estúpida!

Ino se detuvo por completo y giro medio torso para mirarla enfurecida.

-¿Cómo me dijiste pequeña rata?- chillo escandalizada.

-Suéltame perra estúpida.- gruño harta de que la estuviera halando.

Se encontraban a varios metros fuera de la escuela pero aun seguían transitando algunos alumnos y las miraban sin ninguna discreción, el hecho de que estuviera peleando había llamado la atención de muchos alumnos chismosos y las amigas de Ino se apresuraron a llegar a su lado.

-Chicas- trato de llamarlas Hinata- Chicas cálmense.

Karin e Ino se miraban con fiereza ninguna de las dos quería ceder, sus personalidades explosivas habían chocado y en cualquier momento alguna lanzaría fuego, literalmente.

-Mira niñata tonta el hecho de que seas amiga de Sasuke y Suigetsu no te da derecho de tratarme así- presiono su mano sobre la muñeca de la menor.

-Como joden con el idiota de Hozuki. Suéltame- siseo.

-¡Oye! No insultes a Suigetsu, pequeña idiota.- chillo Sakura.

La nueva integrante de la pelea miro con odio a Karin, esa pequeña pelirroja le estaba quitando algo que ella siempre había anhelado: Sasuke Uchiha. Pero ella no iba a permitir que se lo quitara, ella siempre lucho por él y ella tan solo llegaba a querérselo quitar, no eso no sucedería.

-Metete en tus asuntos frentona- le grito con burla.

-Por lo menos no tengo una masa de grasa en mi trasero.- contraataco con un soso insulto.

Las orejas de Karin adquirieron el color de su cabello y con fuerza se soltó de la mano carcelera de Ino abalanzándose contra Sakura, donde ambas cayeron al piso entre gritos y manotazos.

* * *

-¿Qué me vez inútil?- grito Tayuya.

-…Nada, solo observaba tu cabello.- respondió con simpleza Suigetsu.

-Pues deja de mirarme.

El joven Hozuki solo sonrió con simpleza haciéndola enojar.

-Estúpido- escupió con enojo Tayuya.

Volvió a sonreír observando cómo se alejaba y esperaba que su novio terminara de salir del salón.

-Tayuya tiene el mismo tono que Karin, aunque el de bollito es más bonito.- sonrio con diversión al mencionar su sobrenombre.

Esa noche que había cenado en su casa, había descubierto que su papá también le decía así y eso le causo mucha gracia.

_-Mira bollito tu padre fue el que me atendió cuando me lastime la pierna.- le comento entusiasmado. – Nunca me dijiste que tus padres eran doctores._

_-… Tú…, nunca me…, Nunca me lo preguntaste.- contesto con dificultad, tratando de no insultarlo._

_-¿De dónde se conocen hija?- pregunto su madre en tono demandante._

_-… En el café, va seguido ahí.- respondió con seriedad. _

_Siempre era así, su madre le daba esa sensación de autoridad y respeto. _

_-Además soy amigo de Uchiha.- comento Suigetsu._

_-…Si, es amigo de Sasuke, madre._

_-Bien.- dijo su madre, aquella de la que había heredado sus ojos, los cuales la miraban con severidad cada vez que se quería descarrillar del camino que ellos habían puesto para ella._

-Me pregunto qué está haciendo la fea. Ah debería de ir con Hitomi pero tengo ganas de ir a enfadar a Karin.

Con el aburrimiento como dominante tomo su mochila para dirigirse con su nueva y favorita diversión de la tarde pero el llamado de su celular lo detuvo.

-¿Sí?.. ¿Qué demonios? Ando cerca de por ahí en un momento voy.

* * *

-Estúpidas.- murmuro Sasuke observándolas.

-¿En serio que les pasa, eh?- regaño Ino a las otras dos.

-Cállate.- siseo el pelinegro taladrándola con la mirada.

Karin y Sakura se encontraban sentadas en una banca perteneciente al parque cercano de la escuela de la pelirroja. Un labio roto, una mejilla hinchada, las rodillas raspadas, el cabello todo enredado y lleno de tierra; ese era el aspecto de ambas féminas.

-Perdón por hablarte Sasuke, pero no sabía a quien más. Naruto solo causaría mas escándalo.- se disculpo Hinata tratando de limpiar una herida en Karin.

-Hmp… No importa, el estúpido de tu novio las hubiera alentado a seguir peleando.

-Sa-Sasuke… Yo… Lo siento- gimoteo Sakura avergonzada.

-Cállate idiota.- replico el muchacho.

Karin lanzo una amarga risa burlándose de su contrincante.

-Cierra la boca Karin- gruño molesto.

No podía creer que tuviera que salirse de su última clase ante el llamado de una desesperada Hinata pidiéndole que fuera hacia su escuela. En cuanto llego se impresiono con lo que veía, Sakura y Karin se revolcaban en el piso dándose golpes a diestra y siniestra sin importarles que ambas fueran mujeres y que la menor llevara la falda escolar alzándose para mostrar su ropa interior. Una parte de él se lo esperaba de Karin-desde niña siempre había sido demasiado agresiva- pero de Sakura, que era la mayor y siempre razonaba ante toda circunstancia.

-Son un par de idiotas- gruño Sasuke mirándolas con severidad.

Eso es lo que ellas mismas pensaban.

-¿Qué les ocurrió?- chillo Suigetsu al lado de Sasuke.

Ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta de que el guitarrista había llegado y se había posicionado al lado de Sasuke.

-La idiota de tu amiga chicle se siente celosa.- canturreo Karin sin mirar a ninguno.

-Cállate estúpida niñita.- chillo avergonzada Sakura.

Antes de que ambas se volvieran a golpear Suigetsu tomo de la mano a Karin y la empujo lejos de Sakura.

-Suéltame.- se quejo.

-No… Argh no me golpees… ¡Basta! – ordeno enojado, soltándola.

Karin vio con un profundo enojo a Suigetsu, no sabía porque lo hacía pero simplemente no podía verlo con normalidad. El hacia enojarla sin ningún argumento. El joven le devolvió la mirada con atrevimiento se estaba cansando de la terquedad de ella por mas que le gustara… ¡¿le gustara?

Suigetsu la miro con sorpresa y confusión, no podía ser cierto. Se alejo de ella caminando hacia los demás dándose cuenta de que Naruto y Gaara habían llegado.

-Karin.- bramo Gaara al percatarse del estado en que se encontraba su prima.

La bermeja los ignoro a todos y tomo su bolso alejándose de ahí pero la mano de Sasuke sobre su codo la detuvo por completo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- cuestiono – Muévete estúpida te llevare a tu casa.

La muchacha podía sentir la ira que el pelinegro trasmitía. Con brutalidad comenzó a arrastrarla hacia su automóvil pero ella estaba harta de que la trataran como una muñeca así que se soltó con agresividad de él.

-Déjame en paz Sasuke- chillo sobre su cara.- ¡Me largo!

Y con toda la dignidad que recogió se largo de ahí.

* * *

-¿Karin que te paso?- pregunto Toshiro al día siguiente en el club.

-…Nada. Me golpee al estar persiguiendo a mi gato y me aruño.- mintió sonrojada.

Había tenido suerte de que sus padres no estuvieran en casa, donde por primera vez agradecía que no le prestaran tanta atención. Encontró un pequeño botiquín en el baño de ellos y lo utilizo para curarse las heridas que la "pelo teñido" le había ocasionado pero ella no se había quedado atrás, sonrió con diversión al recordar cómo le había propinado un buen golpe en la nariz.

_-Kin me hubiera felicitado._

-¿Segura?- toco con delicadeza la bandita de su nariz.- Te vez tierna.

Su sonrisa de amabilidad la envolvía en un mar de sueño. Si alguien semanas atrás le hubiera dicho que algo como eso pasaría, gritaría y lloraría de felicidad hasta que pensarían que estaba loca. Porque eso era lo que más anhelaba tener a Toshiro pendiente de ella, solo lo quería para ella.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento la mano de él acariciaba su mejilla y ponía mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja. Solo hasta que volvió a sonreír con picardía se percato de lo cerca que estaban y la posición de sus manos.

-…Karin ¿Quisieras tener una cita conmigo?- murmuro con timidez.

La fémina se quedo sin palabras, eso era un sueño ¿Verdad? No podía articular palabras para contestar la pregunta. Era algo tan efímero que en cualquier momento la quemaría…

* * *

**Las locuras de Aki-chan:**

**Próximo capítulo: ¿Cita?**

¡Hola! Si mátenme… Bueno no. Lo se dirán que show con Karin y Suigetsu, que no esto es un SuiKa

Pero, pero la historia apenas se pone interesante. Como verán Suigetsu ya muestra interés en Karin y ella igual pero lo niega. En el próximo capítulo ellos dos coincidirán en una cita… A que se viene bueno el capitulo verdad.

Estoy triste por las personas de Japón, me la eh pasado viendo las noticias y buscando información en internet y me pongo triste, es tan trágico. Llore con esta trágica y fea noticia, llore por las personas que murieron y las que no encuentran a sus familiares , es algo tan horrible lo que están viviendo y solo queda rezar por ellos :/

En fin gracias por seguir leyendo este loco fic, que como verán sigo actualizando cada domingo. Vamos regálame un review para subir mi ánimo va :D

¡Gracias!

pícale al botoncito y deja un mensaje ¿Vale?

Besos de sabores

**Aki Kissu**


	6. ¿Cita?

**Summary: **Entre enredos sentimentales. Su extraña amistad los lleva a situaciones problemáticas. Una novia psicótica y un ídolo escolar, se interponen entre su compleja relación. Porque el mundo está loco, demasiado loco.

**Advertencias**: Por el momento no hay...

Palabras entres comillas son pensamientos de los personajes

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto

**Lean las notas la loca autora**

* * *

**¡Dedicado a Sheisxxx!**

Capitulo Siete

**-¿Cita?-**

-… ¡¿Por qué cortaste la grabación?¡- chillo Suigetsu mirando con enfado al causante.

Gaara solo lo miro con aburrimiento y tomo su guitarra para afinarla. Los integrantes de la banda Perséfone se encontraban en el garaje, propiedad de la casa de Ino, la joven rubia bajista de la banda.

Suigetsu bufo hastiado, desde hace algunos días se encontraba así y es que tenía demasiados problemas en su cabeza, a veces pensaba que el sobrenombre de pez que Karin le decía cada vez que lo miraba, pues se la pasaba sumergido en su bañera pensando sobre sus problemas. La escuela lo tenía demasiado presionado, la banda que estaba ganando más fama, sus problemas con Hitomi y uno que lo tenía pensando demasiado "Karin" esa niña lo estaba trayendo de cabeza con su actitud y eso no me gustaba, por favor que era Karin su vecina atolondrada y amargada, además el tenia una novia a la cual quería.

-¿Qué tal el golpe que te dio Karin?-pregunto divertida Ino a su amiga.

Sakura se sonrojo por lo ocurrido observando de reojo a Sasuke quien la miraba con burla mientras platicaba con Gaara.

-Cállate Ino- contesto abochornada.

La rubia lanzo una carcajada y Suigetsu despertó de su ensoñación. Con confusión observo a los demás ¿En qué momento habían llegado?

-Tenemos como media hora aquí- respondió Hinata quien se encontraba a su lado.

-¡Ah!- la miro con confusión y se volvió a hundir en el sillón.

-¿Qué ya saliste de tu esfera de estupidez?- grito Naruto tirándole una botella de agua la cual atrapo sin ninguna dificultad.

-Jódete…

-¡Amargado! Deja de juntarte con el idiota de Sasuke… ¡Auhch!- masajeo la parte en donde había recibido el golpe del envase aventado por el pelinegro- ¡Eso dolió! Neh, neh Sakura ¿Qué tal la pelea con la pelirroja?

Todos dejaron de hacer sus actividades, unos más disimulados que otros y observaron con atención a la muchacha que se iba poniendo más roja de lo que ya estaba. ¡Hasta Sasuke la miraba! En cualquier otro momento brincaría de felicidad -y no literalmente- por el simple hecho de que el la mirada porque tenía su atención pero en esos momentos no ¡No!

-Y-yo…-no podía mencionar nada se sentía tan abochornada.

-¿Por qué no vino ella? Es amiga de Suigetsu y Sasuke ¿Se iban a volver a pelear?- siguió atacándola con preguntas.

-Ehm… ¡Déjame en paz Naruto idiota!

Todos se quedaron en silencio por el repentino grito de la avergonzada Haruno pero en cuanto termino de gritar el joven rubio comenzó a carcajear y así todos volvieron a lo suyo ignorando los chillidos del Uzumaki.

-Me voy tengo que recoger a Hitomi- anuncio Suigetsu acercándose hacia la salida- Me avisan cuando volvamos a ensayar.

Cada uno se despidió a su manera, volviendo a caer en su estado de encierro en sus propios pensamientos.

-Karin también tiene una cita- murmuro Hinata.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes Hinata?- pregunto en murmullo Ino que la había escuchado.

-Es que…, Yo…Ehm… Los escuche por casualidad- finalizo con vergüenza.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-…Karin ¿Quisieras tener una cita conmigo?- murmuro con timidez.

La fémina se quedo sin palabras, eso era un sueño ¿Verdad? No podía articular palabras para contestar la pregunta. Era algo tan efímero que en cualquier momento la quemaría…

-Yo…Yo… ¿Estoy soñando?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Tonta- rio con diversión.

Toshiro seguía acariciando su mejilla con lentitud. Desde hace algún tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que ella era bonita pero nunca se lo había dicho, siempre fue el ídolo escolar y todo lo que sucedía a su entorno era conocido por la escuela. Y Karin era una joven con ningún rasgo que la hiciera especial, era una chica común y corriente.

Karin resoplo resignada por la actitud de él, algo en el no le gustaba pero decidió ignorarlo pues no todos los días tenia a Toshiro Furukawa pidiéndole una cita.

-Está bien…

El muchacho sonrió complacido ante la respuesta de Karin. Acerco su rostro hacia ella tratando de besarla pero el sonido de unos pasos cerca los alejo.

-Oh… P-perdón por interrumpir algo- se disculpo.

-No hay problema Hinata. No pasa nada- sonrió.

-Es-está bien.

-Nos vemos más tarde Karin- se despidió de ella besando con lentitud su mejilla- Adiós Hinata.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto después de que el muchacho se alejara de ellas.

-…Sí.

Lo que ninguno de los dos había visto es que Hinata los había escuchado por casualidad y que se había sorprendido por la cara de susto y nerviosismo que tenía su compañera cuando la cercanía de Toshiro se había acortado.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al parecer ella y todos los niños y parejas que había en la ciudad se habían puesto de acuerdo para asistir al parque de diversiones ese día. Aunque aun fuera entresemana el parque se encontraba demasiado lleno y ella había pedido el día libre.

-¿Y si llegue demasiado temprano?- gimoteo nerviosa.

Tenía diez minutos que había llegado a la hora acordada pero aun no había rastros de Furukawa, tal vez era una broma y ella ni en cuenta. O de los nervios había llegado demasiado temprano. Porque nerviosa estaba y mucho, uno de los elementos que se podían notar era el hecho de que se había cambiado cuatro veces y ella tan solo se ponía lo que encontraba a la mano.

Su padre le había dicho que había quedado realmente bonita y espera que no se equivocara con sus palabras. El vestido veraniego que alguna vez su madre le había regalado junto con unas chancletas lilas combinando con su vestido, la hacían ver de una forma encantadora y juvenil.

-Te vez diferente… Quiero decir te vez realmente bonita, zanahoria.

Frente a ella se encontraba un joven de aspecto desaliñado junto a un toque de atractivo. Sus pantalones de mezclilla amoldados a sus piernas donde pequeños agujeros permitían la vista de su piel. La camiseta gris con diseños de espirales negras junto a sus zapatillas deportivas moradas con colores llamativos, le daban un toque juvenil.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto después de analizarlo disimuladamente junto a un sonrojo.

-Y-yo…-sus palabras se quedaron atoradas al ser abrazado efusivamente.

-¡Suigetsu!- lo abrazo con entusiasmo. - ¡Perdón por hacerte esperar!

-Hitomi- masculló – No hay problema no tengo mucho que llegue.

La joven sin pareja solo los observo con irritación, esa joven no le caía del todo bien. Siempre aparecía en todos lados siguiendo como un perrito a su novio, no se le haría raro que la encontrara en la casa de Suigetsu, si es que ya no había ido y ella ni encuentra. Aunque ella no es celosa ni nada, ni siquiera le llama la atención el. Por eso se la pasa pensando si está enferma por sonrojarse cada vez que lo mira o mirarlo cuando el no la ve a ella.

Suigetsu trataba de quitarse a Hitomi encima de él, no es que no le gustara tener a su novia junto con el pero no le agradaba tener que estar en esa situación teniendo a Karin de espectadora, ella le agradaba…

¡Demonios, le gustaba!

Desde que la había conocido le llamo la atención, esa pequeña pelirroja malhumorada y de lentes feos. Pero el tenia novia y la quería mucho, la adoraba pero cierta parte de él le llamaba la atención Karin. Y dicen que las mujeres son raras.

-Oh no te había visto- sonrió.- Ehm, a ti te vimos en el hospital verdad.- afirmo sonriendo.

-…Sí y me largo.

Hitomi miro como la pelirroja se retiraba, ella no era tonta como para no darse cuenta de la mirada que su novio le enviaba ni como ella lo miraba con un cierto toque de brilles en sus pupilas.

-Quiero un muñeco Sui- ordeno.

El muchacho resoplo por la orden su novia ya sabía lo que le esperaba su "Fantástica cita".

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Aquí estas!-Frente a ella se encontraba su cita cargando en sus manos una pequeña bolsita de dulces.

-Toma.- le tendió los dulces. – Se que te gustan muchos los dulces ácidos.

-Gracias.

-¿Tienes mucho esperando?

-No. Tengo algunos minutos que llegue.- mintió.

-Está bien, compre boletos para poder subirnos a los juegos sin hacer fila. ¡Vamos! ¿A qué juego quieres subirte?

Karin sonrió feliz por su cita en el parque de diversiones, a pesar de que Toshiro no la hubiera alagado por su atuendo se sentía feliz de salir con él. Abrió la pequeña bolsa de color rosa encontrándose con diferentes gominolas de colores.

-Quiero entrar a la casa de los espejos.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vamos quiero entrar a este juego.

El joven solo estaba frustrado siendo arrastrado por su novia. A veces se preguntaba porque estaba con ella pero luego recordaba que ella se había acercado a el por solamente "Suigetsu" y no el integrante de una banda ni uno de los alumnos más destacados de su facultad.

Así que ambos se dirigían hacia la casa de los espejos porque ella quería entretenerse un rato observándose en diferentes formas.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La joven lanzo una carcajada al mirarse toda deformada.

-Pareces una masa de pelos rojos.- se rio de ella.

-Cállate tu eres un pez.- replico de forma divertida.

Ambos jóvenes lanzaron carcajadas por sus contestaciones, ambos parecían niños pequeños y eso les hacia reír.

-Creo que ya deberíamos de irnos.- comento poniéndose de un momento a otro seria.

-Eres una aburrida Karin.- se quejo.

-¡Cállate Suigetsu y muévete!

Ambos se miraron fijamente retándose a que alguno dijera o hiciera algo. ¿Pero cómo habían llegado a eso? ¿Qué no ellos iban con otras personas? Además ya tenían como media hora en ese lugar, porque no era un juego sencillo, era toda una enorme casa además de haber demasiados laberintos por eso era demasiado famosa la casa de los espejos.

¿Pero cómo había terminado ellos juntos?

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Karin vuelvo en un minuto- pronuncio alejándose de ella junto a su teléfono celular._

_-Está bien- murmuro._

_Tenían alrededor de diez minutos dentro de la casa de los espejos y pensar que se estaban divirtiendo era quedarse corto, parecía que esa salida podría interpretar cualquier emoción menos diversión. La muchacha siguió caminando por entre los pasillos mirándose en cada uno de los espejos, si tan solo fuera un poco más atractiva como el espejo que se mostraba frente a ella, eran esos donde distorsionaba la realidad y la hacían parecer con mas curvas, tal vez así le podría gustar a Furukawa porque ella sabía que no era bonita ni tenía ningún atractivo._

_-Ey._

_Dejo de mirar fijamente el espejo y se encontró con Suigetsu que la miraba con un deje de tristeza._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto agresivamente._

_-…Me perdí.- respondió algo avergonzado._

_Karin lo miro con incredulidad, no lo podía creer. Un joven de casi 20 años se perdió en una casa de espejos._

_-Bueno no me perdí exactamente, más bien perdí a Hitomi.- añadió con cierto enfado al mencionarla._

_-¿Y a mí que me importa?_

_-…Amargada._

_-¡Inútil!- replico._

_-Eres mala bollito.- formo una mueca de tristeza._

_-¡No me digas así!- chillo._

_Ambos se quedaron callados sin saber que mas decirse pero ese pequeño lapso de silencio lo rompió con rapidez el chico._

_-Ayúdame a buscar a Hitomi.- le pidió sonriente.- Quiso regresarse a verse en un espejo sobre… Ehm.- se rasco su cabeza en busca del nombre olvidado.- Bueno de eso y cuando la quise seguir no la encontré y termine encontrándote a ti._

_La fémina no supo porque pero con esa última frase se sonrojo, el mundo era tan irónico._

_-Eres un idiota si crees que pienso ayudarte.- resoplo._

_-Oh vamos._

_-¡Olvídalo!_

_-Por favor.- Sus manos terminaron en sus hombros, presionándola para que lo ayudara._

_-…Apúrate.-ordeno caminando por donde él había llegado._

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ya me harte!-chillo.

-¿y qué quieres que haga?- pregunto divertido viendo como perdía los estribos.

-Pues que nos saques de aquí. – Replico dándole la espalda.- Por tu culpa estamos aquí sin encontrar la salida. ¡Eres un idiota Suigetsu!

-Oye.- bufo ofendido- tú fuiste la que eligió el pasillo derecho.

-Cállate.- farfullo sonrojada.

Duraron otros cinco minutos mirándose sin decirse nada pero esta vez Karin rompió el silencio tan cortante.

-Oye, ehmm ¿No tienes el celular de tu…novia?- menciono con cierto enfado la última palabra.

-¡Es verdad!- introdujo una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón sacando su móvil negro.- No me golpees.

Con nerviosismo por la mirada rabiosa que le enviaba la pelirroja, encendió su celular y se encontró con seis llamadas perdidas y cinco mensajes de texto. Abrió un mensaje y entre insultos y exclamaciones exageradas le preguntaba en donde estaba y el porqué de su abandono. A veces se preguntaba porque era novio de ella si había días que no la aguantaba.

-Eres un idiota.

-Oye ¿y tu porque no le marcaste a Tosh- Digo con la persona que vienes?

Karin lo miro con perspicacia. - ¿A quién ibas a nombrar?

-A nadie.- pronuncio con rapidez.- ¿Por qué no le marcaste con la persona que vienes para que nos sacara de aquí?- volvió a preguntar.

La joven se sonrojo, es que ambos ya no eran niños y como que perderse en una casa de espejos se le hacía algo muy estúpido.

-Ehm… No se me su número.- murmuro avergonzada.

Suigetsu sonrió, porque por primera vez la veía avergonzada frente a él y se le hizo bien, por primera vez era él, el vencedor…pero ¿vencedor de qué? ¿De avergonzarse entre ellos? Qué relación tan rara.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No puedo creer que perdí demasiado tiempo contigo- resoplo fastidiada.

-Hey no es mi culpa que no encontráramos la entrada hasta que ese niño nos guio.- respondió avergonzado.

Ambos salieron por fin de estar un buen rato dando vueltas y riéndose de ambos en la casa de los espejos.

-Creo que deberías de buscar a Hitomi.- murmuro evitando mirarlo a la cara.

-…Sí.

Suigetsu no sabía qué hacer, tenía que buscar a Hitomi pero algo en el le decía que quería estar un rato mas con Karin pero la cara que ella tenía parecía decir lo contrario. Le dio un vistazo rápido, se veía realmente linda. ¿Por qué pensaba eso si el tenia novia? Al segundo vistazo se fijo en que cargaba una pequeña bolsa- la cual Karin abría en ese momento para sacar un dulce-.

Karin introdujo una mano en la bolsa que Toshiro le había regalado, con cuidado de no romper o dañar algo saco un dulce en forma de limón con pequeños y poco visibles puntitos blancos. Cuando lo iba a introducir a su boca, una mano la detuvo.

-¿Q-que haces?- pregunto nerviosa por la cercanía de Suigetsu.

El muchacho de ojos extravagantes no le respondió, con rapidez se deshizo de la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, posiciono sus labios sobre los de ella quedándose tan solo unos segundos así. Con lentitud movió sus labios sobre los de ella pero se deshizo de esa acción al percatarse que Karin estaba estática.

Cuando se separo de ella la miro fijamente pero Karin solo estaba sonrojada y sorprendida, con rapidez se alejo de ella preguntados que demonios acaba de hacer. Acerco de nuevo su boca pero esta vez hacia el pequeño dulce que sostenían sus dedos- el cual milagrosamente no se había caído por la impresión que tenia ella al haber sido besada-.

Abrió su boca y absorbió el dulce dejando entre las puntas de sus dedos pequeña saliva. En cuanto lo tuvo entre sus dientes se alejo de ella y lo engullo con rapidez.

-Nos vemos zanahoria. Adiós- se despidió con algo de descaro y camino rápido entre la gente perdiéndose de la vista de la pequeña pelirroja.

-… ¡Maldito energúmeno!- chilló histéricamente, sus dedos se deslizaron hacia sus labios. –Fue mi primer beso…- susurro avergonzada.

"Eres un estúpido, fue mi primer beso y me lo diste tu maldito idiota con complejo de pez"

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Segura que estas bien?- pregunto Toshiro.

-…Sí, creo que me maree con el último juego pero estuvo divertido.- sonrió mintiéndole.

Después de que Suigetsu la hubiera besado camino un poco más para ver si encontraba a Toshiro. El muchacho pelinegro la encontró en un puesto de comida disculpándose con ella por dejarla sola, excusándose sobre que tenía que resolver algo familiar. Así que con la disculpa y los "no había problema" de Karin se dirigieron a seguir con su salida, pero parecía que Toshiro solo andaba con el cuerpo en modo automático de la pelirroja porque ella iba sumergida en sus pensamientos por culpa de cierto chico son sonrisa de piraña.- Veía muchas caricaturas-.

-Ven vamos te llevare a tu casa.

-Está bien.

Resignada lo siguió a su lado, su salida con el no esperaba que fuera así. Si casi no se hablaron, y cuando lo hacían ella le contestaba algo cortante. ¿Qué pensaría el de ella? Maldito Suigetsu y su beso.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Argg que no Hitomi…- gritaba a través de su teléfono celular.

_-Pero Sui._

-¡Que no!- respondió enojado.- Sabes una cosa olvídalo. Adiós.

Como era estresante su novia, si tan solo fuera menos mimada y lo dejara algún segundo en paz. Ella sabía que el odiaba ese tipo de fiestas pero sobre todo esas amistades con la que se llevaba. No es que fuera un novio celoso pero no iba a estar de idiota viendo como su novia era abrazada cariñosamente por todos amigos y ella se enojara con el por reprocharle que no hiciera eso.

Tiro su teléfono encima de su cama y camino hacia la ventana de su cuarto, vería si estaba Karin y pelear con ella, porque desde que habían descubierto que eran vecinos él la molestaba bastante con el hecho de que sus ventanas estaban frente a frente y le recordaba cuando lo espió, porque con ella se olvida de sus problemas y se divertía haciéndola enojar y sonrojarse por sus comentarios.

Pero no esperaba con que en medio camino de la entrada a su casa- la de Karin- ella estuviera besándose con su amigo Toshiro ¿Desde cuándo ellos eran tan cercanos? Una pequeña molestia comenzó a recorrerlo.

Tomo su celular con furia y marco con rapidez un numero conocido- Hitomi iré por ti en 15 minutos.-finalizo la llamada.

Estaba enfurecido y no sabía muy porque, pero cierta parte de él le decía que ello tenia nombre: Karin…

* * *

**Las locuras de Aki-chan:**

Próximo capítulo: **Miedo**

UUUH que capitulo tan revelador ¡Suigetsu declaro que le gusta Karin! *Aki-chan hace porras* Como verán le dio su primer beso y Karin por menos femenina y esas cosas que sea, es mujer y un primer beso no se olvida, bueno eso dicen. ¿Qué se trae Toshiro? Por algo quiero comenzar a andar con Karin pero no es una apuesta con sus amigos ¿Qué creen que sea? Como ven las cosas comienzan a ponerse algo bien, parece. Y al final Suigetsu arruino la cita de Karin.

En el próximo capítulo no se centrara tanto en ellos dos, sino mas bien en los demás pero hablan respecto a ellos porque todos se han dado cuenta como se llevan, hasta los padres de Karin. Su padre, me base en mi papa porque si soy hija de papi jajajaj me llevo demasiado bien con mi papá. En mi familia son bien frikis mis padres xDD en serio pero me llevo mejor con mi padre porque amo cuando nos sentamos fuera de la casa a platicar y él me habla de cuando era joven

En fin perdón por no actualizar rápido pero eh tenido mucha tarea D: ¡La universidad es mala, prefiero ser un maestro pokemon! xDD jajaja Como verán estudio Arquitectura y hay una materia que es exclusiva para diseñar y a mis queridos compañeros se les ocurrió hacer una cárcel… Así que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, me la eh pasado boceteando D:

En fin espero que les guste el capitulo y gracias por seguir leyendo sobre mi… Gracias!

Regálenme un review :D

**¡Gracias!**

Besos de sabores

**Aki Kissu**


	7. Miedo

**Summary:**Entre enredos sentimentales. Su extraña amistad los lleva a situaciones problemáticas. Una novia psicótica y un ídolo escolar, se interponen entre su compleja relación./¡ Aléjate de mi esperpento!/Me deseas Karin... Suigetsu x Karin

**Advertencias**: Por el momento no hay...

Palabras entres comillas son pensamientos de los personajes

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto

**Capítulo dedicado a: InuyashaShizuka, Butterfly Comte y Mikoka**

**Lean las notas la loca autora**

* * *

Capitulo siete

**-Miedo-**

-¿Pasa algo, Matsuyama?- pregunto un compañero de su club de química.

La joven pelirroja lo miro con desconcierto. Había pasado una semana desde que había salido con Toshiro, y de cómo él y Suigetsu la habían besado. Se sentía de lo peor… ¡Había besado a Suigetsu! Su vecino idiota que se creía pez o algo por el estilo. Y ella que estaba completamente enamorada de Toshiro se había terminado besando con Suigetsu, bueno él la había besado a ella pero sin embargo no había hecho nada para separarlo.

-No- contesto al final después de tantos pensamientos.

-¿Segura?- volvió a insistir, acercándose hacia ella.

Lo miro molesta, detestaba que las personas se le acercaran tanto invadiendo su espacio personal. Iba a contestarle algo grosero pero en ese momento vio que al final del pasillo venia a la persona que estuvo esquivando toda la semana- y en esta semana igual-. Toshiro Furukawa, la persona con la que había tenido una especie de cita hace algunos días atrás en la cual se había perdido a mitad de ella y termino con su vecino. Pero al final de la dichosa cita ella había recibido un regalo no esperado, su príncipe valiente- nótese la burla- la había besado y, era jodidamente bueno besando.

Pero al día siguiente en cuanto lo vio salió corriendo y no literalmente, salió corriendo, a pesar de que Toshiro la había saludado con todo y una encantadora sonrisa que derritió a mas de alguna alumna que se encontraba a su alrededor, porque no por nada era el chico ídolo de su escuela, aquella que todo se basaba en popularidad, inteligencia y dinero, porque así era la escuela privada a la que ellos asistían.

-Que no- respondió molesta alejando de allí y volviendo a huir de su presidente de club.

Se sentía avergonzaba, no podía creer que algo como ello pudiera pasar. Porque él le gustaba mucho y ella no era demasiado agraciada, era tan simple que aburría observarla tan solo unos escasos minutos, siempre pensó eso y los alumnos del instituto al que asistía se lo hacían saber. Era algo tan confuso que su mente analítica y cínica no lo podía asimilar, porque él era la persona más popular y admirada por alumnos y algunos maestros; y el hecho de que se fijara en ella era tan surrealista que la lastimaba lentamente.

Y sonreía porque había tenido una cita con él y había sido besada, pero el recuerdo de la interrupción de Suigetsu la hacía amargarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿En serio?- pregunto entusiasmado a la fémina de cabellos castaños- ¡Demonios! Tu prima es una fiera, Gaara.

El nombrado alzo una ceja preguntándose qué demonios hacia ahí. Ah sí ya lo recordaba, su novia, Matsuri había decidido querer salir ese día a comer algo y él como buen novio y siempre queriéndola consentirla en todo a su manera le cedió el capricho pero él no esperaba con que su amiga Hinata y el novio de ella Naruto, el cual era un buen amigo de él desde la secundaria, fueran con ellos. Y así termino una tarde en donde quería tan solo comer con su novia, escuchando como Naruto preguntaba fascinado por la pelea de Sakura y Karin, su prima antisocial y arrogante.

-Naruto- pronuncio con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué pasa?- chillo.

-Cállate.

El rubio se le quedo mirando sorprendido para después romper en risas descontroladas, causando molestias en unas jóvenes de preparatoria que lo miraron molestas por el escándalo, sus acompañantes solo desviaron la mirada avergonzados por la actitud del joven.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Eh Karin, buenas tardes!- saludo contento su vecino mas reciente.

La pequeña bermeja se quito los auriculares de sus oídos para saludar a su vecino y el padre la persona que la asechaba internamente, el señor Hozuki se encontraba cultivando unas nuevas flores las cuales su esposa amaba tanto, a pesar de ser un empresario siempre encontraba tiempo para estar con su familia y, ella envidiaba eso.

-Buenas tardes señor Hozuki.- contesto con una leve sonrisa.

-¿y a mí no me saludaras?- pregunto un tercer integrante.

Sentado en la pequeña escalinata que había en el acceso de su casa, se encontraba sentado con una playera de manga corta que se le pegaba a su cuerpo a causa del sudor, haciendo mirarse de una forma atractiva.

-…Ho-hola.- respondió nerviosa mirándolo fugazmente.- Con permiso.

-Ah la pequeña Karin no te quiere saludar.- se burlo su padre de él, mirando divertido como la pelirroja prácticamente corría a refugiarse en su hogar.

-Déjame en paz.- farfullo molesto.

Suficiente tenia con que hace tan solo algunos días la había visto besándose con su amigo Toshiro, el mismo día que él lo había hecho. Ese día había decidido ir siempre a la dichosa fiesta que su novia lo invitaba, cuando le había dicho que iría por ella, Hitomi se había adelantado yéndose con algunos amigos de ella y en cuanto llego a la fiesta no le gusto lo que había visto, su novia se estaba besando con algún amigo de ella a pesar de que de lejos se notaba que estaba pasada de copas ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado, media hora y ya estaba en ese estado? Detestaba en lo que se estaba convirtiendo pero aun así la apreciaba.

-Aléjate de ella.- ordeno furioso.

El joven que la besaba se separo deprisa de ella mirando nervioso a Suigetsu, porque todos ahí o la mayoría lo conocían, era alguien popular por esos rumbos, no solo el que tocara en una banda sino por su atractivo y ni que decir de su carisma que era por el cual era popular, algo que el detestaba con toda su alma y por eso apreciaba a Hitomi porque ella se había acercado a él por ser simplemente Suigetsu Hozuki, un simple joven de 19 años, solamente.

-Y-yo lo siento mucho…Ella se… Se me acerco y no me la podía quitar de encima- se excuso de forma patética.

-Largo.- ordeno. Aprisiono su mano en el brazo de su novia y la arrastro lejos de ahí.

-Neh, basta Suigetsu me lastimas.- se quejo a trompicones su novia.

-Cállate Hitomi.

-No seas malo, vamos volvamos a entrar y a divertirnos, amor.

El joven de mirada extravagante se detuvo y la tomo del otro brazo empujándola hacia el automóvil con demasiada fuerza, la espalda de la mujer choco demasiado fuerte con la puerta haciéndola formar una mueca de dolor, el muchacho se acerco hacia ella y la beso con furia descargando toda esa frustración que tenia dentro, deslizo sus manos por sus brazos hasta detenerse en su cadera aferrándose a ella como su bálsamo y ella no se queda atrás porque le corresponde con devoción, mezclando el sabor a alcohol con la amargura de su novio.

Después de ese beso parecía que todo se venía abajo, peleaban por todo y ella lo celaba de todo, incluso de Tayuya ¡Que era Tayuya, su amiga malhablada que además era novia de Shikamaru! Estaba hartándose de ella.

-No te enfades hijo, tú también le gustas.- contesto su padre sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- murmuro desconcentrado mientras su padre palmeaba su cabeza y se adentraba a su hogar. -¿De qué hablas?

-Nada, ponte a recoger todo.

-Viejo loco.- murmuro para sí mismo, volviéndose a perder en sus pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Karin!- le grito Toshiro que la venia persiguiendo desde un buen rato.

La muchacha se paro para enfrentarlo, algo así pues no tenía ya escapatoria.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto nerviosa.

-Has estado esquivándome.- confirmo.

-¿Q-que? No. Es solo que eh, ehm estado ocupada, si eso.- reafirmo su nerviosismo.

El muchacho soltó una leve risa haciéndola sonrojar, fue acercándose hacia ella mientras Karin retrocedía hasta que su espalda choco contra el cristal de la ventana. Posiciono un brazo por encima de su cabeza aprisionándola entre él y la ventana, con la izquierda tomo un mechón de su cabello que se había escapado de su coleta mal hecha.

-¿Por qué huías de mi Karin?- pregunto acercándose más.

-Y-yo…Yo no huía.- contesto aterrada.

Aun no se acostumbraba a tener algún chico cerca de ella, por más que le gustara Toshiro no podía estar tranquila al tenerlo cerca. Ni si quiera Sasuke que era como una especie de mejor amigo lo podía tolerar al tenerlo cerca, no es que fuera de esas niñas que creían en el sexo después del matrimonio o la espera de su príncipe azul, pero tampoco era una regalada que se estuviera besando con cualquiera y tampoco era tonta, sabía que Toshiro había tenido algunas novias-no por nada era medio acosadora- y aun no se confiaba de que él fuera algo mas para ella, aun tenía sus dudas a pesar de que su personalidad dulce y cursi le dijera que se dejara de tonteras y lo besara hasta que las mariposas de su estomago se disiparan.

-Aléjate.- ordeno, impactando a ambos por la petición.

-¿Co-como? –pregunto asombrado.

-Que te alejes- ordeno de forma huraña empujándolo lejos de ella.

Con una actitud arrogante y orgullosa se alejo de ahí, dejando atrás a un sorprendido Toshiro.

-Mujer bipolar.- susurro para sí mismo tomando una dirección diferente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

-Ah ¿Qué voy a hacer?- chilló con desesperación fuera de su casa.

Sus padres estaban encerrados en sus despachos cada uno y ella se encontraba jugando con su gato en el patio trasero, se desesperaba estar así, sin ningún amigo con el cual contar. Si se lo contaba a Kin la golpearía o no le daría ningún consejo referente a un plan amoroso y Tayuya, bueno ella se reiría de ella y le diría que él no le convendría pues era un chico popular, y ella no los apreciaba mucho que digamos, aun no entendía como ella podría tener un novio como Shikamaru, si eran demasiados opuestos… ¡Demasiado!

-¿No sabes si decirle que eres un intento de mujer, a Toshiro?- pregunto Suigetsu recargado en la pequeña verja que los separaba.

La mujer de lentes pego un chillido de sorpresa haciendo huir a su gato a brazos de Suigetsu, el cual lo recibió acariciándolo y dándole mimos.

-¿Q-que haces aquí?

-Pues estoy en mi patio, zanahoria.

-Muérete idiota.- susurro enojada.

Se había dado por vencida, si él no le recordaba del beso ella tampoco, pero si llegaba a insinuar algo lo golpearía hasta dejarlo sin un solo diente. Una cosa era que admitiera que él le llamaba algo la atención, solo algo ¿Verdad? Pero que le gustara y se enamorada de él, era otro tema. Así que daría por muerto ese incidente y seguiría como si nada.

-Neh, ¿entonces no le dirás a tu novio que eres un intento de mujer?- pregunto divertido.

-Jódete estúpido esperpento y deja en paz a Toshiro, que no es mi novio.- chillo histérica mientras veía como el reía a carcajadas limpias.

-¿No es tu novio?-pregunto asombrado – No me digas después de que te beso, se dio cuenta de que no eras el amor de su vida.- se burlo- o quizás te le declaraste y te beso por lastima para no herirte más por haberte rechazado.

La mirada de Karin se ensombreció y le dedico una mirada dolida, había dado en el clavo sin siquiera saberlo.

-¿Cómo sabes que me beso?- pregunto seriamente.

-Porque los vi- respondió con simpleza- No sabía que eras demasiado exhibicionista, pelirroja.- las ganas de gritarle y reprocharle se las estaba comiendo con fuerzas.

-Púdrete maldito intento de pez- chillo.

Cada vez más detestaba esa actitud de él, a pesar de que llevaban más de dos meses siendo vecino, aun no lo superaba. Con una furia se alejo de ahí pero antes de adentrarse por completo a su casa, observo en el piso una pelota que tenia para su gato, la tomo y se la tiro a su vecino "preferido" golpeándolo en un brazo.

-Perra- mascullo, pues le había dado con fuerza.

-Muérdeme.- respondió enfurecida.

-Cuando quieras.- susurro divertido haciéndola sonrojar y enojar.

Ignorando su sonrojo se adentro a su hogar pero no esperaba encontrarse con invitados. Frente a ella se encontraban sus padres pero también alguien muy conocido para ella.

-Hija ven y saluda.- ordeno su padre sonriéndole con simpatía.

Haciendo caso a la petición de su padre se acerco a saludar a la pareja que se encontraba en la sala de su hogar junto con el hijo de ellos.

-Mira hija este joven muchacho nos comento que es amigo tuyo de la escuela- anuncio su madre.

-Buenas tardes gusto en conocerlos, soy Karin- se presento ante ellos.

-Es realmente bonita como decías hijo- murmuro la joven dama a su hijo de un tono que todos lo pudieron escuchar, haciendo sonrojar a la fémina mas joven.

-Te lo dije- sonrió arrogantemente.

-Bueno pasen hacia el comedor, los esperábamos.

Todos pasaron hacia el comedor dejando atrás a los más jóvenes, cuando Karin se encamino hacia el comedor el muchacho la tomo de la mano halándola hacia él, estampando sus labios contra los de él.

-Esta vez no huiras de mi Karin.- anuncio.

Y ella solo se quedo estática e impactada por la acción de él, no lo podía creer hace tan solo unos minutos peleaba con Suigetsu y ahora era besada en la sala de su propia casa por Toshiro y, los padres de ambos están a tan solo unos pasos.

Solo un pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza…"El mundo está demasiado loco"

_Oh cariño quémame como hierro candente. Porque si tu lo haces con gusto lo aceptare, vamos derrite mis pupilas con deseo y déjame suspirar de anhelos perdidos. Bésame, bésame hasta que azucenas de cristal invadan el infierno._

* * *

**Locuras de Aki-chan:**

S**iguiente capítulo**:**_ Creo que me agradas…Creo_**

¡Hola! No tengo escusas para disculparme esta vez :/ pero mi hermosa carrera xD no me dejo tiempo, estudiar arquitectura es pasado :C pero aun así la amo! Y no me deja sacar mi lado de escritora fantasiosa xD jajajaa

Muchas gracias por sus review en el capitulo pasado y como ando inspirada pues ya ando escribiendo los otros, y espero no tardar tanto esta vez. Como verán las cosas entre Karin y Suigetsu se están poniendo interesantes, se alejan, se acercan, admiten que se gustan, se odian, de todo.

Toshiro servirá como un punto para darle celos a Suigetsu y admita que quiere a Karin, porque su relación con su novia no va bien. Y no, no pondré a Karin con Toshiro, solo la medio confundiré para que se dé cuenta que le gusta Toshiro y, Sasuke también jugara aquí, así que a las que no les gusta el SasuKarin perdón pero pronto pondré una escena que ni a Toshiro, Suigetsu y Sakura les agradara xD

En fin las escenas entre Suigetsu y Karin se están acercando, y ya ven que hasta el padre de Suigetsu descubrió que a su hijo le gusta. Jajaja me ha pasado, créanme. Gracias a todos por leer este fic malo, y las invito a leer mis demás SuiKa "Guilty" "Fuego" y los drables "Green and purple"

Me despido besos, las quiero mucho.

¿Me regalas un review, dejándome tu opinión? Cualquier comentario es bien recibido ;D y si quieren pasárselo a sus amigas por mí no hay problema jajajaja

**¿Review?**

**Besos de sabores**

**Aki Kissu**


End file.
